Young Love
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Tim–Kon Oneshots 32: Kon follows his heart to where he belongs. 33: Kon shows Tim Hawaii. 34: He's not perfect. But 'they' are. 35: Kon gives Tim a massage. 36: Kon's not a damsel in distress. 37: The Ray wants Robin. Superboy is 'not' down with that.
1. Set Free

**Set Free**

* * *

Rating: PG-15  
Summary: Robin's not allowed to tell the truth. Kon's okay with that.

* * *

It had been building between them for a while now, Tim knew…but he'd never expected it to happen like this.

He'd never, actually, expected it to happen at all.

"Mister Sarcastic, huh?" Kon said, giving him a roll of his eyes, the corner of his mouth curled up in a lazy smirk.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Tim snarked back, lounging against the wall with the air of someone who knew just how lucky the wall was.

Kon certainly seemed to think so. Tim…wasn't sure what to make of that. Just because Kon flirted with everyone – including, maybe **especially**, him – didn't mean…

Kon sauntered over to stand in front of him. "Mmm, but what if I want to wear **you** out?" he drawled, eyeing Tim with predatory languor. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the oh-so-lucky wall, bracketing Tim with his arms.

…or maybe it did. Maybe… Tim gulped, inwardly stunned, but outwardly 'Mr. Sarcastic' appeared calm. "I'd say that you should be careful what you want," he replied, smirking up at Kon.

"Because I just might get…it?" Kon asked with a lazy grin, one hand trailing its way from Tim's collarbone, across the leather and mesh of his shirt, down to the growing bulge in his tight green pants.

Tim's breath caught in his throat, causing his eyes to close at the oh-so-sweet pressure. Forget staying in character; at that very moment in time, he couldn't even **think** beyond wanting…wanting more. Wanting more of **Kon**.

Maybe he should go with that, and quit second-guessing himself all the time. "Depends," Tim finally murmured, eyes opening and staring directly at Kon. "On whether I want to…give it to you," he finished, giving Kon a sultry look from underneath his eyelashes.

Kon hadn't ever looked this serious, not even when he'd found out he wouldn't ever age. "Do you?" he asked, giving Tim a searching look.

They weren't playing anymore.

Finding that he couldn't speak past the emotions welling up inside of him, Tim simply nodded. He wanted to give Kon everything, everything he was, everything he wasn't…everything he could.

Kon gave him one short, yet seemingly endless, hesitant look, and then kissed him.

Tim had never been kissed like that before. Like the other person was drowning, and he was air, like they were trying to devour all of him. He felt like **he** was drowning in Kon; he couldn't get enough air, wanting only more of those drugged-sweet kisses. Tim couldn't hold back a whimper as Kon ground hard against him in counterpoint to the sharp sucks he gave Tim's tongue.

Knowing nothing but Kon's kisses, Tim was at first surprised, then relieved, and finally worried when he felt Kon's TTK wrap around him. It took him a moment to think and realize that they were moving. Where, he didn't know, but presumably out of the hallway, where anyone could wander by and see them.

See them do what, Tim wouldn't let himself wonder about. Were they really going to…? And if so, should they?

Tim didn't know, that was the truth. And he was tired of lying to himself – and everyone else, especially Kon – about everything else.

Before Tim knew it, Kon had tugged him all the way to one of the bedrooms; Tim neither knew nor cared which one. Kon pulled his aura back and laid Tim back on the bed. He then disappeared momentarily to remove his boots.

Tim lay there for a moment, just panting for breath, staring up at the ceiling and trying to make his world stop spinning. The soft cotton of rumpled sheets underneath him gave away the fact that it was Kon's room they were in; the bed in his room was made up with hospital corners and the sheets were stiff and starched.

This bed was a lot more comfortable than his own; warm and inviting, just like its owner. Tim wondered if he'd have to leave it to slink back to his own that night, but before he could start to seriously think about it, Kon was using his TTK to wiggle him out of the fur-trimmed cape. Once Tim was clad in nothing his barely-there shirt and painted on pants, Kon kissed him again. It was rather worrying that he couldn't think while being kissed by Kon, but it wasn't as if it was a situation that would come up during battle that often, if ever.

Tim wondered if this situation would **ever** happen again, in battle or out. He tried to tell himself to just enjoy the moment, but he'd never been good at not worrying about what the future brought. It was getting easier, however, the more aroused he got.

Kon was…really good at that. So much so that it took Tim a moment of not being kissed to figure out why Kon had stopped. The feel of not-really prickles moving across his face gave it away: Kon's TTK had snuck up underneath the skullcap he was wearing. It was removed with more care than Tim would have given Kon credit for, considering the intensity of the situation. Once it was off, Tim was sure he would end up looking like he had the disguise version of helmet hair.

How could he be thinking of inconsequential details like that, when Kon was touching him? How could he be thinking at **all**, was a better question.

"How much of this is really you?" Kon asked curiously, finger tracing the outline of the lock and key tattoo on his left arm. The thumb of his other hand caressed the pulse point of Tim's wrist, causing lust to unfurl inside of him, scattering his thoughts even wider than before.

"I…" Tim was **never **entirely himself; whether he was being Timothy Drake or Robin, there was always some part of him that was…removed from the situation at hand. Some part of himself that he wasn't sure was real.

But this was Kon, and Kon was probably just asking if this was what he really looked like, and he'd decided to stop second-guessing himself for the moment… Ripping the fake goatee from his face with nary a flinch, Tim said, "Aside from the tattoos…pretty much all of it."

"Mm, you are pretty," Kon murmured as he mouthed Tim's collarbones, proving that he hadn't been giving Tim's words all of his attention.

Kon's attention was currently devoted to removing Tim's clothes in as tantalizing a manner as possible, teasing brushes of leather and mesh against his skin, so Tim wasn't complaining. Especially since Kon's own clothes were being removed at the same pace. Tim didn't know what made him hotter: the feel of Kon's aura rippling across his body, or the sight of all that golden skin.

Luckily he didn't have to choose.

Once he was clad in nothing more than a pair of now too-tight boxer briefs, Kon stopped, pulling his aura back. He knelt between Tim's legs, arms on either side of Tim's shoulders, their bodies barely touching. The look Kon gave him was indefinable; full of lust and want, true, but also something deeper, and a seriousness that belied Superboy's casual approach to life. Tim looked back at Kon in surprise, wondering what was going on. Had Kon-El…had he changed his mind?

Tim hoped not. And that was more honesty than he'd allowed himself to feel…ever.

"You sure about this, man?" Kon asked, one hand petting soothingly over Tim's rapidly rising and falling chest.

"My…my name is Tim," Tim whispered in reply. There were tons of guys named Tim in Gotham, and Batman wouldn't find out from Kon, Tim knew.

Kon's eyes glittered with some combination of glee and gratitude. He looked touched, and thankful, and…turned on. Then the amusement and appreciation both faded beneath the lust. Lust and…something similar to friendship, but more…? "Tim," he murmured, and then went back to kissing him.

As the rest of 'Mister Sarcastic's' clothes and jewelry were removed, his tattoos smudged, and his body covered with kisses, Tim couldn't help but think that he'd never looked less like himself in his life.

But, truthfully, he'd never **felt** more like himself, either. Thanks to Kon, he'd been set free…if only for this moment.

* * *

THE END


	2. A Kiss To Build A Dream On

**A Kiss To Build A Dream On**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Chicks dig the cape. Kon does, too.  
Notes: Based off Young Justice Issue #15: community. livejournal. com/ scans(underscore)daily/ 689996. html

* * *

Almost like a dream, it had come out of nowhere.

Cissie had left, and Bart had gone off to mope…somewhere. Cassie had headed home.

With Secret off doing whatever she did when she wasn't at the Justice Cave, he and Kon had been the only ones left.

And before Tim knew it, Kon had grabbed him, grinned at him with a heated look in his eyes, and said, "It's my turn now," before dragging him out of the Justice Cave, flying them up out of view, and then proceeding to examine Tim's tonsils with his tongue.

It was a completely surprise, but Tim wouldn't say he minded. No, he 'hadn't minded' when Cissie had kissed him. This? Kisses like **this** were what dreams were made of.

His dreams, at any rate.

Tim moaned into Kon's mouth, causing Kon to chuckle at this rare expression of true feeling. His eyes flashed, a smirk sparkling in their blue depths. In retaliation, Tim bit Kon's tongue – too hard for a regular human, but then, Kon wasn't one – causing the other boy to let out a not-entirely-playful growl.

Kon pulled Tim closer, tongue delving deeper into his mouth as he flew them higher into the air. Once they were above the clouds, he stopped, hovering in place, and snugging Tim against his chest. Only letting go of Tim long enough to help him shed parts of his uniform, Kon never once let his lips drift farther from Tim's than his neck.

Floating above the clouds lent the unexpected – but oh-so-delightful-and-delicious – experience an even more dreamlike quality, and Tim only had time for one last coherent thought before his brain went offline in favor of simply feeling.

Apparently, it wasn't only chicks that dug the cape.

* * *

THE END


	3. Meanings

**Meanings**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kon isn't exactly subtle about what he wants, or what he means.

* * *

They were teenagers, and superhero teenagers at that, which meant that not only did they have the stamina to go several rounds in one session, but they didn't fall asleep immediately after sex.

And despite being male, neither Tim nor Kon had an aversion to cuddling in the afterglow – or at any other time. Tim because there had been a distinct lack of touching in his life, and Kon for similar reasons, although the 'tactile' portion of his telekinesis also ensured that he had a propensity for preferring touch to other forms of contact. Physical contact didn't always have to be sexual; it was just icing on the cake.

So, snuggled together in the rumpled sheets of Tim's bed,he and Kon were having yet another post coital conversation while they waited for their energy to return so that they could get up and get clean. As the furniture in the resort had withstood twenty years of neglect better than the plumbing, and neither one of them liked the slow, **cold** drizzle available in the showers at YJ HQ, they weren't in any hurry to leave their warm rumpled nest of bedcovers. The topics under discussion ranged far and wide, ultimately ending up on their teammates and friends, as they often did.

"You must have found some interesting stuff in all those books Cassie brought back from Athena's library," Kon mused.

"How'd you know?" Tim asked, peering sideways at his lover.

Kon smirked knowingly. "Well, you did ditch me for an entire afternoon to read them." Left unsaid was the fact that the two greatest passions in Robin's life were knowledge, and, well, Kon.

Tim blushed, and started reflexively apologizing. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in them, and…"

"S'okay, man," Kon reassured him, trailing one hand caressingly along his exposed shoulder. "So long as you tell me what new and fun things you read that kept you away from me." He grinned, blue eyes blinking not-quite-sleepily under waggling eyebrows.

Tim rolled his eyes at his lover; they hadn't been **those** kind of books. "Well, Cassie would only let me borrow one at a time," he started, "and they were all in ancient Greek, so I haven't had a chance to read any but that first one."

Kon made an interrogatory noise, eyelids fluttering closed.

"It was an encyclopedia," Tim obliged. "Mostly of the world in the decades before the Amazons left for Themyscira."

"Mmm?"

"One of the more interesting entries was about the origin of wedding rings," Tim continued, and told himself that the only reason he'd mentioned it was because it was one of two entries he'd read in its entirety, and the origin of the crucifixion didn't exactly fit with their current situation.

Kon cracked one eye open. "Really?" he asked. He half-propped himself up on one elbow, appearing interested.

Tim tried not to think about why that might be. "Mm-hm. It started with the Vena Amoris."

Brow furrowing slightly, Kon asked, "That's not Greek, is it?"

"It's Latin," Tim agreed. "Rome and Greece had a lot of ties in ancient times."

Kon nodded slowly. "So, what's 'veinna amore' mean?"

"Vena amoris," Tim corrected. "It literally means 'the vein of love.'"

"What, like the coronary artery?" Kon asked, looking even more confused.

Half-smiling, Tim shook his head. "No. Ancient tradition established a belief that there was a vein that ran directly from the heart to the third finger of the left hand." Tim traced the mentioned digit on his own hand with his right index finger. Voice taking on a teaching tonality, he continued, "As a result of this belief, many cultures started using the third finger, or 'ring finger' as the digit on which the engagement and/or wedding ring was placed. It started in Egypt, and is a tradition that continues to this day."

"Huh." Kon appeared thoughtful, stroking one hand idly over Tim's bare chest. "So, if this 'tradition' started in Egypt, how'd the Romans and the Greeks take it up?"

"Greece assimilated the tradition after Alexander the Great conquered Egypt in…around 332 B.C., I believe," Tim replied promptly. He hmmed in contentment at Kon's petting of his chest. "Back then engagement rings were generally made out of hemp, leather, bone, or ivory. But in Rome the use of metal for rings gradually began to take over. Rings were generally made out of iron."

"Iron?" Kon questioned, pointer finger circling lazily around Tim's left nipple – right over his heart.

Practically purring at the tender attention Kon was giving his body, Tim forced his thoughts away from delving any deeper into the other boy's intent, and continued his impromptu history lesson. "Mm. The idea of a gold and diamond engagement ring is a relatively new tradition, historically speaking. Back in ancient times, rings made out of gold or silver were only given on rare occasions, to prove that a man trusted his spouse with his valuable property."

"Rare occasions, huh?" Kon asked absently, shifting to look into Tim's eyes.

Tim blinked up at his lover, as always grateful that he could now look at Kon without the mask in his way. The wonderful addition of Kon being able to call him by name had also definitely brought them closer together. "Yeah," Tim replied, wondering a bit at the fierce spark in Kon's eyes.

Keeping his gaze locked with Tim's, Kon wrapped his lips around Tim's ring finger and sucked. Tim felt his heart jitter in his chest. He knew, rationally, that Kon's actions didn't have to mean anything more than that Kon was horny again and was trying to be subtle about expressing it.

But they did.

* * *

THE END


	4. A Greater Compliment

**A Greater Compliment**

* * *

_To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved.  
_George MacDonald

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Robin's allowed to show them his face. But not to tell them his name.

* * *

"Made up, huh?"

Kon's eyes slanted away from the _Wendy: The Werewolf Stalker_ rerun he'd been watching, and towards Robin. He'd actually been excepting for the other boy to have cornered him quite a bit sooner; like, say, yesterday, right after he'd made that pithy comment. But Bats liked the element of surprise, obviously. "What'd you say, man?" Kon asked, muting the tube.

"You said my name was made up," 'Alvin' reiterated, arching one maskless brow as he dropped down onto the couch next to Kon.

Kon wasn't going to get used to seeing Robin's bared face any time soon. His eyes were so blue… "Yeah, I did," Kon replied, forcing himself not to think about that. He **shouldn't** be thinking about that. He should be thinking about what kind of revenge Robin was going to get on him for the 'terminal zits' comment. Revenge was a more likely response than…well, than anything else. "Because it is made up."

"And how do you figure that, SB?" 'Alvin' drawled, one corner of his mouth quirking up in that tiny little half-grin of his.

"Because I know you, man," Kon said with confidence. "And I know that you're not nearly uncool enough that you'd go by 'Alvin' when you could go by Al, or Vin, or Vinnie, or hell, whatever your middle name **isn't**, because your first name isn't **Alvin**, and your last name isn't **Draper**," he finished up triumphantly, pointing a finger at Robin for unneeded emphasis. Yeah, that was it. Get angry, not horny.

Or – oh, God – both.

"So what if it isn't?" Robin said, appearing completely unruffled – except around his eyes. He had the little crinkles that meant if he were anyone else – anyone a non-Bat, that was – he'd be frowning. He was worried about Kon's reaction.

He didn't need to be; now Kon was worried **for** him. "Doesn't it bother you that Batman won't let you tell us your real name?" Kon had to ask. He still wasn't quite used to **having** a real name of his own, but it made him feel, well, **real**.

Sometimes he wondered if Robin ever felt the lack of same.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," Robin replied, seemingly from out of the nowhere. He had the intonation in his voice that someone used whenever they were quoting something.

By the slight smile Tim gave Kon in response to his obvious confusion, it was clearly something that he should have known, but didn't. Those scientists left a lot out of his programming. Or maybe he'd just busted out before they could get to it.

Kon still wasn't sure if that was **entirely** a bad thing.

"It's Shakespeare," Robin replied to Kon's unasked, yet palpable question. He shrugged. "I just…no matter what name I'm using, I'm still me." A flash of a frown crossed his face and he turned away, muttering so low that Kon had to strain to hear him, "I think."

"I guess that makes sense," Kon said, because he had no idea how to handle an identity crisis with a **Bat**, for fuck's sake. "I mean, it's sort of like that with me."

"Mm," Robin grunted noncommittally.

A few moments passed in silence as they watched Topher perform the Snoopy Dance without musical accompaniment.

When the show broke for a commercial – Trojan condoms, Kon noted, trying not to blush – Robin shifted slightly and ventured a tentative question. "It doesn't…bother you?"

"What?" Kon asked, having lost the thread of conversation.

Robin's eyes flicked away, and his whole face seemed to tighten. "Me not telling you my name," he replied.

Kon shrugged. Yeah, it did bother him more than a bit, but mostly because he could tell that it bothered Robin. And, well, there was a whole long list – that he'd actually started writing down at one point before realizing how lame it was – of things that he wanted to know about Robin.

Starting with whether or not Robin liked guys and ending with whether or not he had a thing for any of his teammates. "Yeah, well… I may not really know you – or know the real you – but I still trust you, man." Kon shifted, uncomfortable with baring so much of his true self. He suddenly had a flash of insight that maybe that was what it was like for Robin, when he took off his mask.

Robin stared at him, eyes almost comically wide and completely unhidden by either mask or expression. "Oh."

"Yeah, I, uh…" Kon shrugged again, having no idea what to say next.

A hand reached out and wrapped around his. "I trust you, too, Kon," Robin said lowly, voice shaking slightly.

Kon whipped around to stare at his friend. There was something in Robin's eyes, something that Kon thought meant that maybe Robin felt the same way. "Yeah?" he asked, a slowly grin spreading across his face.

Robin grinned back, eyes sparkling. "Yeah."

"Cool," Kon pronounced, and, heart in his throat, leaned over and kissed Robin.

It took a long, heart-stopping moment, but Robin kissed him back, and Kon breathed a mental sigh of relief. He hadn't been reading Rob wrong. Kon didn't care if his name was Alvin Draper or not. Robin was trusting him with something of far more importance than his name.

His heart.

* * *

THE END


	5. A Matter Of Nomenclature

**A Matter Of Nomenclature**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Post _World Without Young Justice. _Robin knows what Kon wants. And it isn't just his name.  
Notes: Could be seen as a sequel to Chapter 2: _A Kiss To Build A Dream On_

* * *

It had come as a surprise, to have the world set right again, and realize that the one thing he'd wanted almost more than anything else – mostly because it would get him the one thing he wanted more than anything else – was his. "So…your name is Tim?"

Robin – now with a new name – turned to face him. His answering nod was short and swift, though the skin around his eyes was tight, visible without the mask to cover them.

At a loss for exactly how to broach the next topic, Kon faltered. "So…does that mean…" He hoped it did, but…

Tim tilted his head to the side in question, though the knowledge of what Kon was trying to say was in his eyes.

Kon huffed. Over three months ago, Kon had grabbed Robin – Tim – and dragged him up into the sky to kiss him. It had been wonderful, glorious – not perfect, but first kisses rarely were – the best kiss of his all-too-short life, and the way Robin had responded to him made Kon think he wanted it, too.

But Robin had stopped him, saying only, "I can't tell you my real name, and it wouldn't be fair to you." The truth of that statement had been in his eyes; and so was his yearning that it wasn't true, wasn't standing in their way.

But it was then, and it wasn't anymore.

Kon hadn't really cared about fair; he knew Robin, he trusted Robin, he liked Robin, and he lusted for Robin. Just because 'Alvin' or whoever thought he was playing a part as Robin didn't mean that it was any less real than whomever he was without the mask. But while Kon wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, he wasn't stupid, and he recognized a stalling tactic when he heard one. He knew that Robin, or Alvin, or **whoever** just wasn't ready.

Kon could wait for Robin to be ready. He wasn't renowned for his patience, but he wasn't as bad as, say, Impulse. And he could be very stubborn when it mattered.

It had never mattered this much. "I know what you said, man, but…there were extenuating circumstances here, and I want to know if it still counts." Kon really didn't want to give Robin – Tim – that out, but he also didn't want him to say yes just because he felt obligated.

That would be worse than him saying no.

Robin's face was stone still, showing less expression than he did when he wore his mask. Kon felt his heart sink. Maybe it wasn't so much that Robin hadn't been ready, but that he'd been trying to let him down easy.

But then, like the moon peeking out from behind storm clouds, a small, soft-looking smile appeared on Tim's face. "Yes, it does," Tim said, voice almost too loud in the quietness of the room.

Kon was so enthralled by that smile – he really had it bad – that it took a moment for Tim's words to sink in. "Uh…oh? Oh! You mean you…"

And now Tim was **smirking** at him, the little jerk. But also kind of blushing as he said, "Yes, I do." And he was smiling again, wider, and sort of nibbling nervously on his lower lip, and fuck, Kon had never seen anything that sexy. **He** wanted to be the one nibbling on that luscious lip.

And Tim had said he was ready… So he could be. And he **should** be. So Kon kissed him. Robin, Alvin, Tim, whoever. It didn't really matter what name he went by; all Kon cared about was that Robin – Tim – was **his**.

And he was a really good kisser.

* * *

THE END


	6. Cognitive Dissonance

**Cognitive Dissonance**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Match is not entirely evil, Kon is completely confused, and Tim is an angsting emo-woobie of epic proportions.

**

* * *

**

The expression of pure shock on Robin's face should have been funny. And the way his face crumpled, tears of violation pricking those rarely seen eyes behind the mask…priceless. Match should have been cackling mentally at his evil deed, and gloating over how the protégé to the World's Greatest Detective had missed what was right underneath his own masked nose.

For some reason, he wasn't, however. And more than the twinge of guilt that plagued his vestigial conscience for performing such a dastardly deed, it was the expression of pure and unbridled anger that followed on the heels of Robin's hurt that kept him silent.

"Match," Robin snarled, and he felt himself almost flinch at the complete and utter loathing in the other boy's voice. "What have you done with Superboy?" Robin flinched as he said the name, then he firmed his resolve and demanded, "Where is he?"

The barely restrained violence in Robin's small form was enough to keep Match's mostly smugness in check. "He's where you'll never find him," Match said, smiling meanly, and flew off before Robin could pull out the Kryptonite he most likely had hidden in the lead-lined pocket of his utility belt.

Consequently, he was too far away to see Robin's knees buckle, causing him to slump to the ground in a sobbing heap. He didn't see Robin cry his eyes dry of tears. He didn't see Robin wipe those self-same tears away and replace his mask just in time for Impulse to show up, babbling about Red Tornado calling an urgent meeting about Kon-El.

He didn't see Robin compress every bit of emotion he was feeling, stuff it down deep inside his heart where the hurt festered, and get on with the business of tracking down YJs missing member, Superboy.

If he had, maybe Match would have expected Robin to put all of his fierce intelligence behind getting Superboy back – and making Match pay for his betrayal.

He was better than Superboy. More than his 'perfect match'; he was smarter, had more control of his powers, and was better trained. He was Superboy's possible potential fulfilled ten times over.

But Robin loved Superboy.

And as he flew away from the Young Justice resort to report back to the Agenda, for the first time in his short life, Match felt like he wasn't good enough.

* * *

"I can't believe that none of you caught on that it wasn't me!" was Kon's favored saying over the few weeks after he'd rescued himself. Bart had gotten tired of hearing it by the third repetition, though he admitted that he could definitely understand Kon's point of view. His attention span just couldn't handle Kon's impression of a broken record. Cassie just blushed and apologized to Kon before avoiding him; she'd idolized him from afar for a long time, but that didn't mean that she knew him all that well. And the fact that she'd told Match some rather secret things wasn't sitting well with her.

Robin had been suspiciously silent on the matter. He was never much of a talker, but now, no matter how hard Kon looked, it seemed like he couldn't find Robin anywhere.

It wasn't his imagination; even Lobo seemed to notice that Robin was avoiding him. And if that fraggin' bastiche didn't shut up about it, Kon was going to shove him in the Supercycle, and get it to take him to Apokalips and **leave** him there.

He finally managed to track down Rob almost two weeks after he'd gotten back. Kon had used his TTK to close and **lock** the door to the security room as he entered; he felt sure that Robin would have made a break for it otherwise. Robins till might've, if there'd been a window handy.

"We need to talk," Kon said, and saw Robin go rigid. Then he seemed to almost crumple inwards, deflating like a spent balloon, and he nodded.

"About what?" Robin asked.

Kon sighed. He didn't really know where to start. But… "You do know that you've been avoiding me ever since I got back, right?" He wanted to make sure that Robin wasn't still vacationing in Denial Land; this conversation – which was most probably going to end up an argument, or at the very least a 'discussion' – wouldn't accomplish anything if he was.

Robin sort of…rustled…beneath his cape, still stubbornly turned away from him. "I…will admit that I have been evading your attempts to track me down, yes," he said softly.

Which was as close to an agreement as Kon was likely to get. Now on to other matters. It was probably best to start with what had been bugging him, then, after they got that out of the way, they could start on what was bugging Robin. "You're…you're my best friend, Robin. I don't understand…how could you not see he wasn't me?" How could he have fallen for a guy who didn't even **know** him?

He'd been created as a replacement for Superman. But he'd always had a life of his own. Friends, a pseudo-family, even a girlfriend at one time.

With Tana dead and his best friend unable to look him in the eye, Kon-El now felt as though that life had been taken away from him.

* * *

Tim didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to answer Kon. The truth was generally the best option…but in this case, the truth could do more than hurt. It could completely ruin their friendship.

Not that continuing to avoid Kon would do anything less; it would just take longer, instead of being over in one quick stab.

But if Batman was the World's Greatest Detective, Dick was the Master of Misdirection. And Tim had been a very good student. "He is…very intelligent, Kon," Tim said. "He didn't act…entirely out of character for you. And in the few instances he did, he…he gave some very…fitting reasons for his actions." Becoming frustrated and angry with following Robin's orders because he was trying to sublimate a crush he had on him **did** fit with Match's behavior. However, Robin knew that he'd been so eager to accept the explanation and had been blind to what was really going on because **he** was the one with the crush, and it meant that Kon returned his own feelings.

Only…Kon didn't return his feelings. Neither did Match, if the mocking laughter that **still** haunted his dreams was any indication. Not that he wanted anyone but Kon, but Tim suspected that he wouldn't feel quite so used if Match had actually had any genuine feelings for him beyond contempt.

But even now, he couldn't entirely regret what had happened. Kissing Match was likely the closest thing he'd ever have to kissing Kon. Which was like saying that Superboy was the closest that CADMUS could come to cloning Superman.

But, it was still all he had. The memories…

He was glad of the fact that it hadn't gone any farther than kissing, however.

"Okay, so, maybe I can see that…" It was obvious that Kon's instinctive hurt had had time to mostly wear off by now and he was starting to use his head, instead of his heart. That, however, brought entirely new problems, such as: "But why have you been avoiding me?"

And Tim, despite having known this was coming, despite having prepared his answer for this question, was still unable to speak. His face alternately paled and flushed as he tried to squeak words out through a throat that wouldn't move. "I… He… I just… He…" Tim could not force himself to deliver his carefully prepared explanation of needing time to adjust to the situation. He should have been able to compartmentalize his feelings better, but he'd never needed to be on guard with his teammates before. His **friends**.

Maybe he should have been.

Now Kon looked worried. More than worried, he looked downright **sick**. "He didn't…hurt you, did he?" he asked anxiously.

Robin quickly shook his head. "I don't think you could call it hurt, exactly," came out of his mouth before his could stop himself. Why couldn't his vocal cords have remained on strike for a moment longer? He snapped his mouth closed, and turned away, but not before Kon caught the blush rising in his cheeks.

Kon could be dense, but he was by no means stupid. Especially when it came to his friends.

"Wait, you…you **kissed** him? You made out with **Match**?" Kon asked, clearly horrified. At the flinch that Robin couldn't hide quickly enough, Kon backpedaled. "I mean…it's not that… Just…how could you think he was me?"

Tim took several small, calming breaths and prepared himself to have the conversation that he'd been dreading for the past seven months, three weeks, and nine hours, and fearing for the past thirteen days. "It would be more correct to say that I **wanted** to believe he was you." Actually, he'd been so high on the rush of finally having (who he'd thought was) Kon return his romantic feelings that he hadn't bothered to question the idiosyncrasies of Match's behavior. If Match flirted with Cassie, it was less than Kon had – and he hadn't flirted with the other girls at all – and Tim told himself it was because Kon was going to taper the flirting off so no one would get suspicious, and to avoid hurt feelings.

Which was something that he'd think to do – and, apparently, Match – but not something Kon would. It wasn't that he didn't care about people's feelings, it was just that he wasn't subtle, and was only slightly less impulsive that Bart. And he had all the finesse of an overgrown puppy in a glasswares shop.

"Why?" Kon asked disbelievingly.

Tim felt himself give a gallows laugh. "Why do you **think**?" _Because I didn't think you'd ever want me._ "Because he wanted me, and you…" _want Cassie_, "…don't."

Kon was quick on the uptake once he'd put the pieces together. "Man, Rob, I…I didn't know."

"I know," Tim said, as inwardly he died inside a little more. "I didn't want you to." _But apparently I was…rather more obvious that I thought, if even **he** could see it._

"No, I mean…" Kon sighed and shifted his weight from foot to foot, staring broodingly down at the ground for a moment before turning back to Tim. "I always kinda knew that you had a crush on me, just…I didn't think it was that serious."

Tim blinked, stunned. "You…knew?" _Exceedingly more obvious._

Kon blushed and shuffled his feet. "Well, I knew you liked me, and you…well, I sort of thought that you just had a thing for the super powers. Or…something."

"Hero worship," Tim supplied, all the while thinking that Kon wasn't **in**correct. He had felt like that about Kon at first, just like had with Dick. And then the feelings towards Kon had grown, like they never had with Dick.

"Yeah."

So caught up in his thoughts that he'd tuned out everything else, Tim was initially more than a bit startled to suddenly find Kon standing a scant few inches away from. "Tim, do you… I mean, do you still…" Kon nibbled on his lower lip in that habitual nervous gesture that only he ever got to see. "Because if you do, I mean, I do, and…"

And Tim must have made some noise of assent, or leaned towards Kon, or **something**, because Kon was leaning into him, and their lips pressed together, and just as Tim was feeling himself start to hyperventilate, Kon pressed a stabilizing hand on his back. Only it wasn't a hand, it was Kon's TTK, a power that Match either didn't have or didn't use, and Tim felt himself calm a little, even as he leaned into the kiss.

He was more than a little wary of trying to pick up the pieces Match had left behind and put them together into something with Superboy. But this was Kon, and Kon was his best friend, and would never hurt him. Kon was…not nearly as brash and rash as he had been even a few months previously, and…

Match's kisses had been, while obviously skillful and very physically pleasing, also rather too aggressive. Cold around the heart, and not really…companionable. Caught up in finally, to his mind, having his dreams realized, it was only with the advent of hindsight that Tim could truly tell that Match's kisses had left quite a bit to be desired. Namely, actual emotional involvement beyond the manipulation of base lust.

Kon's kisses were…light. Warm, like sunshine. Almost too soft, as if he wasn't sure of his own strength in this one arena.

Or as if he was as hesitant as Tim was about embarking on a new relationship, when previous ones had ended so badly. That small sign of vulnerability, one that hid a deeper insecurity that he felt only he could sense inside Kon, told Tim that this was truly real.

When the kiss finally ended, Tim found himself yearning for more, until he realized that Kon's arms were wrapped around him, and Kon was looking at him like…

Match had never looked at him so…tenderly.

Caught up in Kon's hopeful gaze and tentative embrace, Tim couldn't help but think that, for the first time in his life…he'd finally found where he belonged.

And it was all the more worth it for the obstacles they'd had to overcome to get there.

* * *

THE END


	7. Fairy Tales Can Come True

**Fairy Tales Can Come True**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: The Cartoonist has attacked, and now Tim is a fairy. No, not like **that**. …Well, actually, yes, that too.

* * *

_Fairy tales can come true, it could happen to you. If you're young at heart…  
_Jimmy Durante – Young At Heart

* * *

"The Cartoonist? What kind of freaky name for a supervillain is that?" Kon demanded with a snort.

"A fitting one, I'd think," Tim replied, grimacing sourly. Kon was currently something reminiscent of Hercules – the cartoon version, of course, to go by the brown and blue toga – but thankfully still had his powers, minus the flight. Cassie was some weird conglomeration of Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm from _The Flintstones_; she had her super-strength, but also no flight. And a prehistoric hairstyle complete with authentic bone in the ponytail, plus a rather nifty club made of indeterminate, but apparently indestructible, materials.

Bart was a Mexican Mouse – Speedy Gonzales, if Tim remembered his _Looney Tunes_ right. As fast as ever, but with a new addiction to cheese. Anita was bright blue and as smoky as Secret, probably the Genie from _Aladdin_ – and her powers had been augmented, somewhat, though at the price of her seeming solidity until she learned to control them, plus, she couldn't go anywhere without her 'lamp' in tow – and Cissie was a fox. A vixen, to be precise, and dressed similarly to the original Speedy. Tim vaguely remembered a Disney movie viewed at a preschool birthday party with all the characters as animals. He thought it was _Robin Hood_.

Tim was the worst off; he was a fairy. Not only did his transformation come complete with shimmering iridescent rainbow wings, and a knee-length forest green tunic with **no pants**, but he was also a foot shorter. The fringed fairy shoes that completed his new ensemble were also more embarrassing than the pixie boots on the first Robin uniform. He didn't even have any cool new abilities aside from flight to compensate for his sudden lack of dignity. No fairy dust or wish-granting powers; not even the ability to shrink to small sizes. Tim was just glad that apparently the lack of change in his skin color meant that he wasn't Maleficent from _Sleeping Beauty_; the only thing that would make this worse would be if he got turned into an **evil** fairy.

No, actually, the only thing that would make this worse would be if Kon started laughing at him. Tim still wasn't sure why Kon wasn't, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

Sometimes being a superhero sucked, and sucked big.

Although, the flying was kinda cool, even if the wings itched somewhat. And he kept shedding glitter everywhere.

* * *

Thankfully, it was summer, so the fact that it would take up to a week in some cases for the team's transformations to wear off wasn't too bad. Also Slobo had gone off to attend the alien equivalent of a monster truck rally on Blitherix 6, so he wasn't around to make things worse. And pretty much everyone else was…coping…with things.

Secret had taught Anita how to control most of her new powers, though she was still tied to her lamp. Cissie really didn't like her fangs, though she had mostly gotten used to her tail. Bart appeared to **really** like his new appendage – for what reason Tim didn't want to contemplate – and his new understanding of the Spanish language. Cassie just said she'd be glad to get her easily controllable hair back, and Kon, while missing his ability to fly a whole lot, seemed to be bearing up okay.

Tim had to sleep on his stomach – a position which he'd never found to be comfortable, especially since it left him open to attack – because of his wings. Being a superhero really **did** suck. And he expected Kon to start laughing any day now. Well, laughing at him, since he'd been laughing at Bart's antics since the beginning.

Tim had let out a chuckle or two, himself. But he was still waiting anxiously to find out what teenage torture Kon had in store for him. Kon had been **looking** at him for the past three days, and despite all his vaunted intellect, Tim didn't understand those looks. And if he didn't understand something, that usually meant it didn't bode well for his continued dignity. Not always, mind, but this was Kon-El, and while they were friends, Kon had an even more juvenile sense of humor than Dick did.

And Kon was **looking** at him again. Tim gritted his teeth and counted to ten in Kryptonian, before finally giving in to his frustration. He had had enough; it was time to beard the metahuman in his Fortress of Solitude, as it were. It wasn't really a fitting analogy – as Kon was almost certainly not angry at him, and **he** was the one avoiding Kon, because Kon was acting out of sorts and completely weirding Tim out – but it would have to do.

"Kon?" Tim questioned, flapping his wings to hover next to his friend. He really didn't like that he had to use his new wings in order to look people in the eye, and he loathed that he was back to being the shortest person on the team again. Why was Slobo never around when he needed him? "What is going on with you?" He folded his arms over his chest, and hoped his glare would let Kon know how serious he was. He really wasn't in the mood to be trifled with.

"Uh, nothing much, man," Kon said in a rather squeaky voice, and that was a very weak denial. Kon believed that Tim was serious, all right, but perhaps he could dial his glare down a notch or two, or else Kon wouldn't be coherent in his explanation.

"Nothing much?" Tim said, eyeing his friend narrowly. "Then why having you been staring at me for the past three days?"

Kon flushed and looked away, presumably embarrassed at having been caught. "Well, I'm kinda missing my tactical TK," he said, shrugging. "And being able to fly. You're the only flier on the team, now, so…" He shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

Ah, so that was why Kon wasn't teasing him. He was envious of Tim's new 'super power.' Tim could understand; it had to be easier to get temporarily used to the addition of new powers/appendages than their absence. It had taken him nearly the entire three days previously to figure out that his control over his wings was greater if he wasn't actively thinking about them; apparently, flying was an instinctual thing, which, considering that Kon could do it from the moment he was de-tubed, Tim should have realized much earlier. "Believe me, I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat," he said dryly. It wasn't an **entirely** altruistic offer – he'd like to get back to being only the **second** shortest member of the team – but, well, he wouldn't have made the offer to Cassie.

Still, considering Kon's shifty behavior, Tim thought there had to be more to it than that. But it couldn't possibly be for the reason he wanted it to be. Could it? "And that's it?" he asked, his displeasure causing his wings to buzz faster.

Kon nodded rapidly – **too** rapidly; he was definitely hiding something.

Tim snorted. "Somehow, I'm finding it hard to believe you." He eyed Kon's shuffling feet, and felt his wings buzz, sending him higher into the air. Locking eyes with Kon, Tim said, a pleasantly sharky smile on his face, "Why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

Kon gulped at the ferocious look that had entered Tim's eyes. "Um…er…it's just that… Um…" He suddenly blinked, looking as if a light bulb had gone off inside his head. "Wings! Um, I like your wings," he blurted out, blushing. And then he sent a pointedly sideways look at the sparkling, shimmering appendages in question.

Tim **might** have believed him, if he hadn't been able to tell that Kon had just come up with that excuse off the top of his head. "You do, huh?" he asked, and made a plausible show of being startled, complete with his own uncomfortable faked fidgeting and blush. He ducked his head and asked, "Why?" peeking up through his bangs.

"They're…" Kon seemed at a loss to explain his reasoning – which made sense, because that hadn't been his reason to begin with. He finally said, "They're kinda pretty. That's all." He shrugged diffidently, as if it was of no importance that he'd been ogling the pinky-purple glittery wings on his best friend's back. And, well, pinky-purple glittery wings that had suddenly sprouted on someone's back could deserve a second or third glance, even in their line of work.

But Tim was not about to let this go. He knew that Kon wouldn't if their positions were reversed. He hid an evil grin and prepared to move in for the metaphoric kill. "So you think I'm pretty?" Tim asked innocently, and at Kon's reflexive nod, he made his eyes go wide and startled. "Really?" he said, making sure to let out a gasp. "I didn't think you liked me like **that**."

"I, um, er…" Kon stuttered, face flushing and paling in turns, like a light-up toy blinking on and off.

Tim was surprised. He really had just been joking with Kon – he hadn't actually thought that Kon could feel like that for him, no matter how much he hoped for it – but maybe Kon **wasn't** joking…about being attracted to him.

With his luck, though, it would turn out that Kon just had a serious wing fetish.

"You…you do?" Tim asked. "Really?" And he mentally chastised himself for sounding so hopeful, but Kon was looking rather…

And that finally seemed to flip some switch in Kon's brain, and his face seemed to settle on a happy medium of 'tanned with pink cheeks.' "Um…yeah, I, um, I do, man," Kon admitted. He then searched Tim's face, and must have found what he was looking for, because he followed that assertion up with a surprised, yet pleased, "You too?"

Nodding dumbly, Tim said, "Yeah, I…do." He did, he really really did. Like Kon, that was. He'd just…thought that Kon liked Cissie. And then Cassie.

And now, apparently, him.

Kon grinned. "Cool," was all he said.

Tim couldn't help but laugh, even as he rose higher into the air. Yeah, it was pretty cool. Tim blinked as the ceiling approached him and forced himself to fly lower. Well, sort of cool. Apparently when he was cheerful – Think happy thoughts! – his wings started beating faster.

Kon's grin was even wider as Tim descended down to hover next to him once more. "You know, Tim, I don't think the Cartoonist was all that off in his…interpretations of us."

Tim's eyes narrowed. He wasn't the only 'fairy' here if Kon was to be believed. "What do you mean?" he asked guardedly.

"Your nickname for me **is** Peter Pan…Timerbell." And then Kon's smile was the grin of smug superiority at having hoisted Robin on his own petard.

Tim rolled his eyes, groaned and moved to shut Kon-El up – with a kiss.

* * *

THE END


	8. Sweet Intoxication Of Love

**Sweet Intoxication Of Love**

**

* * *

**

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kon gets hit by sex pollen; Tim angsts.

**

* * *

**

Tim has never both loved and loathed his life so much.

Kon is kissing him. And he is kissing Kon back.

Kon is **kissing** him. And it feels so very good.

Kon is kissing **him**, and it is so very wrong. It isn't supposed to be like this; not that he'd ever expected it to ever be – even though he'd dreamed about it – but certainly never like **this**…

It isn't wrong to be enjoying this, even though part of Tim – the part that sounds like Batman – feels like it should be. It would be wrong to…encourage…this for the sole reason that he wants it.

Wants it so much he can barely even think.

He knows, from Batman's files, that there are two different kinds of…'sex pollen' for lack of a more fitting taxonomy (and because the both of them are created with varying frequency by Poison Ivy). The first type is similar to the stereotypical effects of alcohol: heightened physical and sexual arousal, and a lowering of inhibitions. Under these effects, a person would still be mostly in his or her right mind, just…extremely horny. A person might also, say, approach someone he or she wanted while **not** influenced by a psychotropic pharmacological construct, but wouldn't approach while not influenced, because, say, they were afraid of rejection.

Such as Tim approaching Kon, if his and Kon's positions were reversed.

The second type is more of a drug. It clouds judgment, sometimes wholly removes inhibitions, and basically heightens arousal so much that the person suffering from its effects is beyond all reason. There is a subtype of that specific aphrodisiac that also has the unpleasant side effect of ensuring that unless the afflicted…relieved…the physical affects, they could actually become ill and possibly die. That subtype generally requires another person – or persons – to…heal the afflicted.

While it is entirely possible, nay, even probable, that one could invent antidotes for both of those types of sex pollen, they'd have to be specifically calibrated for each person's specific biochemistry, and in the ensuing time lost by making the cure… Well, anyone hit by the first type would grow very uncomfortable, and anyone hit by the second would become very sick, and possibly die.

Kon must have been hit by the second type – possibly the second subtype, but he seems rather too coherent – or Tim has no doubt that he would not be the current focus of Kon's ardor. It makes him sick inside to think that the heart of all his faint hopes and wishes – and near-nightly wet dreams – is coming true in such a way. Kon doesn't actually **want** him; he simply needs sex, and Tim is the first person he came across after being hit by the pollen.

Kon breaks off his kisses, finally allowing Tim to breathe, and simultaneously nibbles on his earlobe while removing his tunic. Well, **trying** to remove it. After a few seconds' frustration, the half-Kryptonian just gives up and, using his TTK, shreds the armored uniform off of Tim, while leaving his skin in pristine condition.

At least, until Kon gets his lips, tongue, and **teeth** on it…

Tim lets out an involuntary moan as Kon's tongue swirls around his bellybutton. No matter how good this feels, Tim knows that Kon wouldn't be doing any of this if not for the pollen; he wouldn't **want** to. Or…would he? This has all the earmarks of a classic Poison Ivy attack – just like the first time they'd worked together, not so long ago – but they're in the Justice Cave, which is nowhere near Gotham City. Which means…that either Kon-El had been attacked by another villain, or…or…

Tim can't **think** with Kon doing whatever-it-is with his tactile TK to Tim's nipples.

Tim has wanted Kon for…it was easy to want him, and it has become so much a part of him, he can't remember ever not wanting him. But actually getting the opportunity to **have** him is…not nearly as easily accepted. Especially considering the circumstances.

With a final nip to his collarbone, Kon moves his attentions back to Tim's lips. He takes Tim's mouth in a deep kiss that steals Tim's breath away. He tastes of oranges and chocolate and white-hot need that shatters Tim to his very core and makes him go weak in the knees.

Tim can't help but think that for something that isn't really real, it sure feels like it is.

"God, Rob, I love you," Kon murmurs in his ear, and Tim's heart stutters.

'Want' is a subjective term, especially in this situation. 'Need' is equally as misleading. But love… Maybe he is wrong about what type of pollen Kon had been dosed with. And even if he isn't…neither of them causes the afflicted to lie like **that**.

The shadow lifts from Tim's soul as he realizes that maybe, just maybe, this intoxicant is gifting him with the opportunity to obtain the secret sweet wish of his heart.

"I love you, Kon," Tim whispers back, and sees those blue blue eyes flash in a smile before Kon goes back to kissing him.

Kon's, too, apparently.

* * *

THE END


	9. Anatomically Correct

**Anatomically Correct**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Having been educated about the world in a tube means that Kon is lacking certain information…like, oh, about male anatomy. This can make sex awkward.

* * *

"Look, would you just tell me what your damage is?" Kon demanded frustratedly. He waited a beat, and when Tim just looked at him sideways, he sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Or is it my damage?" His face fell.

Tim blinked, a bit stunned at Kon having cornered him in the hallway outside his room, and then proceeding to bombard him with confusing questions. "Huh? What do you–" He cut himself off before he could start rambling, as was his wont when anything went wrong in his relationship with Kon.

Well, in his relationship with anyone except Batman, but most especially Kon.

"You've been avoiding me for, like, weeks," Kon said, and correctly. It hadn't been quite three weeks, but still, the plural could be used.

And Tim was focusing on those bits of minutiae to avoid the real problem – just like he'd been avoiding Kon. "I…" Tim licked his lips and averted his gaze. "I was avoiding you," he admitted. "But it was because…" Here he faltered, unable to make himself continue. As long as he didn't voice the problem, he could go on pretending it didn't exist, and that things were fine between them.

They weren't, but he was good at denial.

"Because why?" Kon asked, and his voice and the hand he placed on Tim's shoulder were equally gentle.

Tim felt himself arch up into Kon's touch and mentally gave a sigh of defeat. If this was the last moment he'd have as Kon's boyfriend, he would make the most of it. If only he could figure out how to tell Kon what was going on. He shouldn't **have** to tell Kon; Kon should know. He was the one who… "Because you… The last time we…" Tim swallowed down the lump in his throat and continued almost in a whisper, "…made love…after you, um, went down on me, you kept **looking** at me, and we haven't since." His face was flaming, and now that the words were out, Tim felt like he was making a big deal out of nothing. So what if they hadn't had sex in three weeks? So what if Kon hadn't visited him in Gotham in just as long? People in relationships had dry spells, right, and…

And he wasn't fooling himself any longer, especially with Kon looking at him, all woebegone and chagrined. Tim tried to mentally prepare himself for the inevitable break-up – to be let down gently, told that 'the spark wasn't there anymore' or whatever excuse Kon was going to use – but how could someone prepare for having their heart broken?

"It's not you," Kon said, and Tim felt a humorless laugh lodge in his throat at the cliché. "It's me. I…I've been brooding over something, and it doesn't really have anything to do with you, but I didn't really feel able to talk about it, and…" Kon shrugged, cheeks pinks with embarrassment.

Tim's bemusement was only overshadowed by his relief. What was going on? It was great that Kon was not, apparently, breaking up with him, but what had Kon been 'brooding' over? "Do you feel able to talk about it now?"

Kon chuckled. "Not really, no, but…I guess I should." He let out a sigh and tugged Tim over to sit on the couch he'd liberated from one of the resort's parlors for his room.

"It's just… Well, I noticed something," Kon finally said after a long moment of fidgeting. "About us," he added after a moment of Tim staring at him.

"What did you notice?" Tim asked, trying to shake off the feeling of dread dawning in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he'd been too quick to think that Kon wasn't breaking it off with him.

"Well, um…after, uh, the first couple of times we had sex, I kinda noticed that we looked…different." Kon was mumbling and blushing, unable to meet Tim's eyes; talking about sex was never exactly comfortable.

Tim blushed, too, but frowned harder. The many ways in which he and Kon looked different, were, well, many. But they were both male, and as far as he knew everything was in order, so he didn't quite know what Kon was getting at. Unless it was a size thing, and Tim refused to feel **inadequate**; he was six inches shorter and nine inches thinner than Kon, of course he'd be comparatively…smaller…in other areas. There was nothing wrong with that, he was perfectly proportioned for his size, and…and he was avoiding the subject. **Again**.

"Yes?" Tim said coaxingly, and winced at how impatient he sounded. He was never very good at getting people to open up, but then he'd never really had to try and force Kon to talk about his problems before. To him, anyway.

"Like I said, man, we look…different…" Kon trailed off, and then started again. "I didn't know if I was the one who looked different, or if you did, and I thought maybe it was a Kryptonian thing, but if it was, then why didn't you ever say anything?" He flushed and looked down at his lap as he continued, in a low, rushed voice, "And then, um, that last time I went down on you I kinda noticed that you had a scar around the base of your cock, and I was all worried that maybe one of those crazies in Gotham had **hurt** you, but you never mentioned anything, and then I thought, well, no, you wouldn't, would you, and–"

Kon appeared to be working himself up into a frenzy, and a hysterical frenzy at that, which Tim was going to do his best to stop before it could start. He had more than an inkling of exactly what was going on, and relief warred with caution. It couldn't be that simple, could it? But while Occam's Razor had never applied to ' Gotham's crazies,' his friends were infinitely less nuts. "Kon, I'm fine. No one hurt me; that's just my circumcision scar, from where the foreskin was removed."

Kon appeared calmer, but no less confused. "Circumcision?" Kon asked, sounding out the word as if it was in a foreign language. "Foreskin?"

Tim blushed, thinking of how best to explain. This wasn't a conversation he'd expected to ever have with anyone, let alone his boyfriend. "Um…well, you know you said that we looked different?"

Kon nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I have this…" He flushed as well, looking away as he mumbled, "…sort of sheath of skin on my cock, and…"

"It's called the foreskin," Tim explained, doing his best to be clinical in his descriptions to keep from blushing. "All male humans are born with one."

"**All** of them?" Kon asked. At Tim's nod, he grinned ruefully. "Oh. I wasn't sure it wasn't just part of the Kryptonian genes."

Tim had no idea what a naked Kryptonian male looked like **down there**, and really didn't want to know. "It isn't; it's part of your human physiology, Kon," he said.

"Ah." Kon still looked discomfited, though, and seemed to be having a hard time meeting his eyes. Tim did his best to wait patiently for the rest of the question he knew were forthcoming. "I, well, I didn't know what it was, or why I looked different from you, so I…" Kon said, blushing, "…so when we were together the last time, I **looked**, ya know, and you had…a scar, like something had been cut off, so I didn't know what to think."

Kon had already said something to that effect, but now it made more sense. Pieces of this past few weeks' puzzle were slotting into place, forming a very interesting, and almost humorous picture. They'd both been operating under some faulty information and wrongful suppositions. Thankfully, they seemed to have weathered this storm no worse for wear, though.

"Well, it's nothing you need to worry about, Kon," Tim said reassuringly. "I'm perfectly fine."

Kon turned concerned blue eyes on him. "But, Tim, you…why don't you have your 'foreskin' anymore? And what's a circumcision?"

Tim felt his face turn red **again**, and while he racked his brain for the answers to Kon's questions, he also wondered if it was possible to be afflicted with terminal blushing. "Um…well, I don't have my foreskin anymore because I had the circumcision. For men who are Jewish, being circumcised has a religious significance, but basically, here in America, circumcision is an operation that's traditionally performed on newborn baby boys." There was no way he was going to try and explain every little detail concerning circumcision involved in the Jewish faith, and he wasn't even going to get into the travesty that was 'female circumcision.'

Kon's face squinched up. "Why would they do that?" he finally asked.

"Like I said, for Jewish people, it's typically for religious reasons, but for the rest, it…basically has to do with hygiene." Tim tried, and failed, to keep his cheeks from reddening, again. He modulated his voice to sound testy, so hopefully Kon would think it was just from frustration.

"Hygiene?" Kon appeared to think about that for a moment, before comprehension dawned. "Ooohhh…" Now it was it was his turn to blush once more.

Tim felt it best to end the discussion, and did so as quickly as possible. "I suppose, even though the CADMUS scientists **could** have performed a circumcision on you, they decided that there was no need," he said. Kon nodded vaguely, and Tim forced himself to ask, "Any more questions?" all the while praying at the answer would be no. He was almost positive that if he blushed even one more time, he'd suffer an aneurysm.

"Just one," Kon said, a sudden sparkle in his blue eyes.

Tim lifted a brow, waiting not-so-patiently for Kon to continue. He wanted this conversation over and done with.

"Want to help me with my hygiene?" Kon asked, waggling his eyebrows in a parody of seduction as he draped himself over Tim's suddenly prone form.

Tim snorted, smiled, and shutting his eyes, shook his head. "Sure, why not?" he said, allowing himself to be towed by Kon's TTK towards the shower. He only hoped that now that Kon's curiosity had been assuaged on this one anatomical matter, that he'd quit looking for differences.

Tim had a sinking feeling that wouldn't be the case, however. Kon was curiouser than any cat, and his favorite 'object' of study seemed to be Tim's body. He just prayed that Kon's focus didn't switch to studying blowjob techniques next. Kon was already miffed that he couldn't figure out how to deep-throat Tim; somehow, Tim didn't think that explaining that he had had his tonsils removed when he was nine would contribute to their sex life.

Though Kon did seem to like licking his appendectomy scar… Tim shoved those thoughts away, and resolved to quit thinking about anatomy and start focusing on chemistry.

* * *

THE END


	10. Better Than Success

**Better Than Success **

* * *

Rating: R  
Summary: Tim and Kon try to have sex. After…a while…they manage to figure out how to make it work.

* * *

Their first time wasn't exactly perfect.

Neither Tim nor Kon remembered it that way, but if one of them were to describe it, that's how it would sound.

They almost fell off the bed in the first two minutes. Kon kept pressing against Tim as they kissed, and since Tim was bending upwards while kissing Kon, Kon ended up pushing Tim towards the edge of the bed instead of against the mattress. Eventually Tim ran out of room, and had to stop them so they could twist around and Kon could press Tim back against the headboard.

Kon really liked giving hickies, and one ill-timed bite while Tim was trying to tug off his tights led to Tim ending up with a bruise on his temple from where he banged into the bedpost. Kon tried kissing it better but he kept getting too close to Tim's eye and finally Tim smacked him and pushed him off.

Then Tim told him to get naked. He opined that it would be better if they took off their own clothes. And that it would be safer if they didn't try anything else until they were undressed.

Kon was agreeable, but then, his costume was a Spandex two-piece over underwear. Tim's costume had a cape, a locked utility belt, and was booby-trapped.

Still, Tim was basically stripping for him, and Kon liked to watch, so it was all good (except for the parts that weren't).

Finally they were naked, but then neither of them knew where to look. They both vacillated between staring **at** each other, and staring **away** from each other. Finally Kon sighed, rolled his eyes, and tugged Tim into a kiss. It was weird being pressed up against each other without clothes in the way, but a good weird, so they quickly got over it. And they both forgot about looking at each other in favor of touching each other.

That only worked until they moved beyond second base.

Kon liked having his nipples bitten. Tim didn't, and very vocal about that fact. He did like having his neck nibbled, though he kept complaining that Kon **licked** too much. Tim didn't much like being…well, slimed.

Kon objected to being compared to a swamp creature, but then Tim rubbed two fingers right behind his balls and sent sparks shooting off behind his eyes and his wits deserted him. He didn't have enough active brain cells left to object.

Finally they actively started touching each other's…equipment. Considering they were teenage boys, who masturbated only slightly less frequently than they breathed, it shouldn't have been as difficult as it turned out to be to masturbate each **other**.

But it was. Kon's grip was too light at first; he'd overcompensated for how hard he jerked himself off. Tim's grip wasn't too light, but it was too tight. A little awkward, blushing conversation, and they'd corrected those errors, and soon were both kissing and groping each other with abandon.

When they tried to kiss each other at the same time, however, their rhythm got thrown way off. Finally they settled into an alternating scenario: Kon would kiss and thrust while Tim squeezed his cock, then Tim would kiss and thrust and Kon would squeeze. Sometimes the kisses got replaced by a pant or a moan as they found it hard to breathe, but it worked for them.

They were both worked up, from arousal and anxiety. Caught between coming immediately from the touch of someone else's hand, and not coming at all from being too nervous to let go, both Tim and Kon lasted about five minutes. About the time they both started to relax and really get into it, they exploded.

But in the end, they were sweaty, sticky, and stated. Also, they were smiling goofily at each other, so they considered it a rousing success.

The fact that their 'performance' improved over time only made it better.

* * *

THE END


	11. Kinked

**Kinked**

* * *

Rating: R  
Summary: Tim managed to convince Kon to wear panties.  
Notes: Cross-dressing

* * *

Panties weren't normally his thing. Like, ever. Never mind the garters on his first costume; those hadn't been his idea. But Tim had asked so nicely, and he'd been blushing and actually let himself look nervous, so Kon knew that he really wanted him to wear them.

Tim wanted him to wear a pair of black silk panties.

And…well. It wasn't like anyone would ever find out. Tim had made a point of reassuring him that he always turned off the Bat-monitoring devices anytime they were going to be alone together.

That wouldn't have been reassuring if it was anyone but Tim saying it.

So Kon had reluctantly taken the silky black thong from Tim and put it on. It fit perfectly, of course, because this was Robin, but the cloth was very…snug…across certain areas.

They were just tight enough that Kon unconsciously wriggled in them. He was so focused on trying to get comfortable that he missed the glazed look to Tim's eyes, the one that got quickly replaced with a lustful, almost predatory intent.

Which was how Kon found himself sprawled unceremoniously back on the floor with a horny Robin **licking** him through the black silk panties until he was so hard that the head of his cock was poking out from the waistband, and then Tim was **sucking** him, almost viciously, and rolling his balls inside their silken cage, and it felt so good that Kon couldn't hold back, coming so hard he saw whole planets, not just stars.

Tim couldn't seem to hold back, either. He sucked Kon off twice more before he finally pulled the now more than damp panties down just far enough so that he could fuck Kon's ass. Kon was more than willing to let him, the three fast and furious orgasms having nearly exhausted him and made him extremely compliant.

When Tim fucked him, the slow, hard roll of his hips causing him to slide slickly inside of him, Kon thought he heard Tim murmur something about a leather skirt with matching wrist cuffs and a collar in between bites to his neck. Kon really hadn't thought that he could get it up again, but his rapidly hardening cock obviously felt otherwise.

Panties weren't normally his thing, but Kon could see himself getting used to them. Among other things.

* * *

THE END


	12. Open Your Eyes

**Open Your Eyes**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Tim feels invisible. But Kon sees him.

* * *

Sometimes Tim felt like he was invisible. Not literally, like that guy from the Legion of Superheroes, but he had, on occasion, the time to think that perhaps people didn't seem him because he was so good at blending in with surroundings.

Because he was so good at hiding from the world.

Tim especially felt like he was invisible whenever Kon would smile at Cassie, or flirt with Cissie, or ogle Anita. He knew he shouldn't feel this way – he already had a girlfriend; well, sort of. He and Steph weren't really together anymore – but he couldn't help himself. Kon was just so…

He'd had a crush on Dick for what seemed like forever, but once he'd actually gotten to **know** him, as more than just 'the boy who flies' he'd realized that Dick made a pretty good older brother…but not a very good lover. The man had crashed and burned more romantic relationships than Tim could ever hope to have. The fact that Kon was so similar to Dick, and yet so different in certain subtle, but oh-so-important, ways, was…

Well, Tim always knew that he had a type. And it appeared that fun-loving, people-smart, and moves-like-they-were-made-for-it were more a part of that type than gender.

As for himself, Tim could rarely let himself relax long enough to have fun, the only reason he was any good with people at all was because he studied psychology, and no matter how well Shiva had taught him to move gracefully, there would always be a part of him that wasn't quite comfortable in his own skin.

So it was no wonder that when Kon smiled at him, it was never a leer, or that he never flirted with him, or ogled him, or in any way treated him as anything more than a friend.

His best friend, but still… It was so easy to feel invisible, like no one could see him, whenever Kon would brush him off to 'hang out' with the girls. And Tim would end up sulking – because brooding was for Batman, and anyway, he had a few more years left of being an emo teenager before he had to grow up – in his room, wishing that Kon would see him. Really see him, as more than a friend.

Like he saw Kon. And then Tim would want to **literally** see him, not just think about him, but Kon would be off elsewhere. So guiltily, but without remorse, he'd link his laptop up to the surveillance cameras, and, for lack of a better word, **stalk** Kon through the HQ. Cassie may have had a Superboy poster on her bedroom wall, but Tim knew what Kon looked like naked.

Granted, Kon had no knowledge of Tim peeking on him when he was in the shower, but…Tim still knew. Tim still **saw**.

Sometimes it was a good thing to be invisible. And no matter how many times he told himself it was wrong to **spy** on his **friends** like this, Tim couldn't make himself stop.

When he saw Kon jerking off in the shower, and moaning **his** name between curses and pleas, Tim was extremely grateful that he hadn't.

He was also turned on beyond belief. Maybe Kon wasn't the only one who felt invisible. But now they could both finally see.

* * *

THE END


	13. Because It's Friday, And I'm In Love

**Because It's Friday, And I'm In Love**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Tim loves his life. Especially Kon.

**

* * *

**

School had just ended, and it was Friday, but that wasn't why Tim Drake was in such a good mood. Or, rather, his good mood had nothing to do with the lack of school in the next two and a half days, and everything to do with what he'd be doing instead.

He knew that he'd aced his history test that morning, which would make his father happy. He'd arranged to go to a movie with Ives the next week, which would make Dana happy. During his very boring AP Science class, he'd come up with the tentative formula for an odorless tranquilizer gas that would probably come in very handy when he and Batman had to subdue a large number of crooks.

And now it was Friday afternoon, which meant that instead of heading home for a few hours before patrolling with Batman, he was headed to the Justice Cave and the weekly YJ meeting.

Tim quickly checked over his duffle bag and made sure he had everything he'd need for the weekend: spare uniforms, his utility belt, his first aid kit, the sci-fi novel he'd been reading, his English homework, and his 'Impulse Control' kit, which included all that one needed to distract a speedster from making mayhem. Everything from water balloons to silly string, and, of course, a large supply of duct tape.

Tim loved spending time with Young Justice and fighting criminals, who (more often than not) were a cause for laughter, instead of concern, what with the parlor tricks and pranks their 'crimes' resembled. He loved hanging out with his friends, eating way too much greasy pizza and watching way too many cheesy horror movies. Interspersed with the occasional episode of _Wendy: The Werewolf Stalker_, of course.

He loved it when Kon would show up at his window at night, after the others had gone to bed, and sneak inside to spend time with him. He loved it when Kon kissed him, and touched him, and… It made him blush to think about it, but he was sure that, one day, when they were both ready, he'd love making love with Kon.

He loved Kon, after all, and–

Tim lurched to a halt and froze, reflexively slinging his bag into the Batwing and heading at a much slower pace to prepare the mini-jet for takeoff. He quickly reviewed his thoughts, and found them true. He…he loved Kon? When did that happen? **How** did that happen? And most importantly, why did that happen?

Well, the why was obvious. But…how did he not notice he was in love with his best friend slash boyfriend?

Chuckling at his own lack of self-awareness, Tim shook his head. He supposed that Babs was right. The Batboys were oblivious of their own emotions, more often than not.

A smile spread across Tim's face. He loved Kon. And he definitely wasn't oblivious to **that**.

Stifling the giggles of happiness that threatened to bubble up from inside him, Tim took off and headed towards Happy Harbor. He had something important to tell Kon.

Tim quickly checked the time on the dashboard clock and grinned. No one ever really knew when they fell in love with someone…but Tim Drake knew exactly what time it was when he realized he was in love with Kon.

4:11 PM on April 19th, 2002.

* * *

THE END


	14. Catch Me Fall

**Catch Me Fall**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Tim doesn't like not being in control. But he knows Kon will catch him if he falls.

* * *

Tim Drake didn't like not being in control.

"Whoo-hoo!" Kon shouted, and turned them into a fast-moving corkscrew dive, before finally pulling up just above the trees below them.

He really didn't like it. Heart in his throat, Tim hung grimly on to his lunch as they twirled and twisted through the air like a kite's tail.

_Hello, Robin, _a weirdly mechanical voice said in his head. It was almost Oracle-like in its precision._ This is your common sense speaking. I would like to humbly put forth the opinion that this situation falls into the category of **Bad** Idea, right up there with dressing Batman in a pink tutu and calling the Joker a wimp. Therefore, I respectfully request that you never ever ever get yourself into this situation again, especially not by making yourself a willing participant and– what the **hell** do you think you're doing?!? Do you want to die before you actually get around to having sex with your boyfriend? You know, the one who's currently trying to get you **killed **by acting like a flying maniac?_

No, Tim didn't. He wanted to have **fun**. To let go, and just be free for one of the rare moments in his life when he could.

Kon wouldn't let him fall. And even if by some chance encounter with a bad guy, he ended up falling…Kon would catch him.

And then kiss away his worries.

"You cool, Wonder Boy?" Kon asked him as they swooped even lower, bare inches over a rushing river. The spray off the rocks wet his face, chilling as the wind passed over his cheeks.

"Yeah," Tim said, and grinned. His breath caught in his throat and he clung tighter to Kon's neck, legs tightening reflexively around Kon's waist as they rose up once more – straight up, in a reverse dive. Despite the influx of fear-induced adrenaline flooding his system, Tim was still high on the rush of the speed, and the height, and…the feeling of being in his best friend's arms, and he found himself unable to hold back his own exclamation of glee.

He didn't like not being in control…but Kon was someone he could trust.

And he made things fun.

* * *

THE END


	15. Put Up Or Shut Up Time

**Put Up Or Shut Up Time**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Dick is nosy; Tim wants him to shut up about his sex life. Also, he's worried about Kon.

* * *

"So, when was the last time you got laid, **exactly**?" Dick asks, and Tim feels his brain break.

"What in the world makes you think I have **time** to have sex?" he replies after a few moments of gape-jawed staring. Because really, no. He is **not** giving Dick an answer. This is the man who takes delight in other people making dirty jokes about his nickname.

"When was it?" Dick asks, unrelenting as he stalks across his living room, jumps over the back of the couch and lands facing him.

Then again, Tim had momentarily forgotten how persistent Dick can be when he wants something. Or when he's bored. They were **supposed** be watching Monty Python movies, eating really greasy cheesesteaks and generally relaxing after closing down a big drug-running case. Tim hadn't expected to be interrogated.

But then, one never expected the Spanish Inquisition.

"What makes you think I've **had** sex?" Tim has to ask, because really, no matter how much supposed 'shame' there was in a male admitting post-pubescent virginity, what **did** make Dick think that Tim had time for a social life? At school he was careful not to get close enough to his classmates so they'd notice anything off about him when he got no sleep because of a case or when he moved too carefully because of injuries incurred on patrol. At the Young Justice meetings he could be a bit more open, but he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the girls, for various reasons: Cassie was hooked on Kon and didn't like not getting things her way, Cissie had been pretty easy to talk to except for her thing against parents, but she'd just quit, and Secret had been crushing on him for a while and he didn't really know how to let her down gently. And when he wasn't at school or with YJ, Tim was making a token appearance at his house so Mrs. Mac wouldn't worry – not that she ever did – or on patrol, or training with Batgirl. Most of his free time was relegated to D&D games with his civilian friends or movie nights with Dick.

He and Arianna had had problems even before she'd pounced him while wearing pink lingerie, mostly stemming from the lack of time they got to spend together. All of which boiled down to the fact that it was almost more trouble than it was worth to try and date, and the idea of no strings attached sex didn't really appeal to him.

Dick shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but you use to have these really mellow moods sometimes, like the afterglow colors everything for the first few days afterward. But for the past few months, you've been pissy, tense, wound-up – pick an adjective, little bro. You obviously need to loosen up–"

"And you being you, your first thought is that I need to get laid," Tim breaks in, trying to regain some control of the conversation. Not that he ever had any to begin with.

Dick grins at him and waggles his eyebrows. "Exactly. So, give. When was the last time you got any?"

Tim sighs and turns back to face the television. Not that he's actually watching the movie anymore… "You just said it yourself, Dick," he says, emphasizing the man's name with a snarl. "A few months." Back when Kon was still Kon. Tim finds himself exceedingly grateful that his…thing – it can't exactly be termed a relationship since they don't date, but it isn't just 'fuck buddies' since they really are…well, at least **Tim** really does care about Kon – with Kon hadn't been part of Match's briefing. Though he also keeps beating himself up over the fact that he hadn't figured out sooner that Match wasn't Kon. He'd thought it was just about Cissie quitting and then things degenerated from there, and while they had had sex to solve, or, rather, end, arguments, he'd just thought 'Kon' was too angry to feel like he could control his strength in such instances.

Boy, had he been wrong. And even now that Match was gone and Kon was back, things…things weren't entirely cool between them. Tim wasn't sure exactly what Kon's relationship with Tana had been when she died, but losing her hadn't been easy for his…friend.

They weren't exactly anything more at the moment.

Dick's snort brings him out of his brooding silence just in time to hear the oh-so-appropriate dialogue of the movie: _"Bring out your dead!" _Tim wishes Dick's sense of curiosity were at least as dead as those bodies in the movie. "Yeah, that's what I said, little brother, but what do **you** say?" Dick demands.

Tim sighs and presses his fingers to his closed eyelids until the black is replaced by white. Then he opens his eyes, looks at Dick's determined expression, and sighs again. "I say…it's none of your business."

"Aw, c'mon! At least tell me **who**," Dick wheedles. It isn't whining, if only because Dick is not-so-silently laughing at him. If Tim puts him off for much longer, however, his petulance will start to show.

Tim wants to keep putting Dick off, but mostly, he wants this conversation over with. Also? He really wants to **quit** putting off the inevitable knock-down, drag-out 'discussion' he and Kon desperately need to have.

So he decides to bewilder one bird with the answer to two questions. "I need to call Kon," Tim says. And before Dick can ask him anything **else**, Tim has grabbed his backpack and is out the door, thankful that he never took off his shoes when he arrived.

Also thankful that he never goes anywhere without his communicator. If he hurries to a rendezvous point, he's pretty sure he can get Kon to pick him up on their way to the weekly YJ meeting. That will net him at least an hour of uninterrupted talking time.

Or uninterrupted making out time, which would be even more appreciated.

Tim smirks, jogs down the stairs to the street, and fishes out his comm. The night is looking up.

* * *

THE END


	16. Threshold

**Threshold**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Robin's having girl problems. Kon offers to help. This works out…after a fashion.  
Notes: Set after _Robin Issue #40_: community. livejournal. com/ scans(underscore)daily/ 1512350. html

* * *

Kon flopped down on the couch beside Robin. Halfway through the rerun of _Wendy: The Werewolf Stalker_ that was playing – the episode where the cute Zeppo 'Topher and that hot Stalker chick Hope got it on – Kon realized that Robin was suspiciously silent.

Suspiciously silent in a different way than usual. Normally Robin would have said **something** by now, even if it was just to comment on the implausibility of Hope actually wearing any 'supportive foundation garments' beneath her barely-there top or whatever.

Looking sideways at his friend, Kon noted the almost blank look of, 'I'm thinking so hard my brains might soon need a vacation,' the clenched jaw of, 'I have more issues than a library and I'm currently re-cataloging them,' and the furrowed brow of, 'Why me?' Or, to be more specific: 'Why me, God? Oh, God, why, oh, why me?'

Rob needed to stop brooding, pronto. Kon nudged him, not even waiting for Robin to acknowledge him before asking, "Why are you so down, man?" He figured that it was better to get straight to the point than to try and be subtle.

The Kid was fantastic at many things, but subtlety wasn't one of them.

Robin shifted slightly and looked at him, blinking the daze of too much too deep thought from his eyes. "Huh? Oh… Nothing, really," he said dismissively.

"Nothing?" Kon asked, arching the eyebrow of extreme disbelief. "Shyeah, right. Pull the other one, Wonder Boy, it has bells on it."

Robin snorted. "So that's what the straps are for," he joked, before subsiding back into his melancholy mope.

Rolling his eyes, Kon nudged Robin again, maybe a little harder than necessary, but he wanted to get his point across. "Seriously, man. What's up with you?"

Robin fidgeted slightly and shifted to look away. "I've been…having some problems with my girlfriend," he finally said.

Kon brightened. Girl problems he could handle. He was Superboy, and girls loved him. He was **great** at handling girl problems.

Well…at least he knew what **not** to do. "What kind of problems?" Kon asked, trying for an empathetic tone.

Robin nibbled on his lower lip and Kon almost thought he saw a blush underneath the mask. "It's, uh…not really important."

"It may not be important–" which Kon seriously doubted, "–but it's definitely bothering you." When Robin remained silent, Kon cajoled, "C'mon, man, you're always willing to listen to me bitch. Let me return the favor." Not that he thought that Robin was keeping track or anything – well, for any other reason except that he was an anal control freak – but even if Kon didn't exactly **owe** him, Robin was his friend.

Robin nibbled some more on his lip and finally relented. "Um, my girlfriend… The problems are…the kind of problems that have her…guardians…sending her to an all-girls private school," he finished in a low-voiced rush.

Kon blinked. That sounded like the female equivalent of sending someone off to a military academy, or boot camp. "Dude, what happened? She get pregnant?" No way that Rob would've been anything less than responsible, so if she had…

Robin's cheeks pinked, and for a scary moment Kon almost thought that **that** was what happened, but Robin said, "No. She just…um…" His blush rivaled his tunic for color, and he said, the speed of his answer rivaling Bart for (lack of) coherency, "She-tried-to-seduce-me."

And her…parents or whoever obviously found out. Kon was so shocked he actually had to force himself to blink (not that, apparently, he actually needed to, at least not as often as normal humans). Then he had to force his throat to work, and his voice to say, "Oookay." Not the best comeback, but hopefully it would encourage Robin to continue.

Or not. Robin just sat there, cheeks blazing, mouth tight and **closed**, eyes focused on…a piece of lint on the carpet, or maybe he was just trying to develop X-Ray vision by staring in one spot long enough.

More likely he had X-Ray lenses in his mask. Considering that Robin was looking towards a pile of dirty rocks in the corner of the Cave, though, he was probably watching worms get it on.

Kon blinked, nose wrinkling up. Well, that was a disgustingly ewwful thought. Obviously Kon needed to stop thinking and start talking, distracting Robin before things got even weirder, and watching invertebrates get it on was the preferable option to brooding. "So…you're not gonna get to see her anytime soon." Not like he'd never been bummed when Tana had to go out of town chasing a story.

Maybe if their schedules had coincided more they wouldn't keep having so many problems and breaking up every other week, only to make up the next. It was probably a good thing that she'd finally broken up with him once and for all; otherwise they would have been stuck in an endless loop.

Robin shook his head, still blushing.

"That's not what's really bothering you, though, is it?" Kon asked, feeling a strange burst of insight. The insight only went so far, however; he didn't know what **was** bothering Rob.

Shaking his head again, Robin slouched and seemed to recede into the couch cushions. "Um, I just… I was worr– wondering if maybe…" He sighed and looked away. "Is there something wrong with me that I…didn't want to?" he asked. "With her, um, I mean…" Robin went back to nibbling on his lower lip. Actually, it was more like he was chewing on it to distract himself from his embarrassment.

Kon had absolutely no idea what to say. Sure, there were clichés and such about 'waiting until you were ready' but he had the feeling that wouldn't work to convince Robin of…anything. It wasn't like Kon had ever turned down any of the few girls that had been interested in him – well, a few of the more skanky ones, but he figured it was never too early to set standards, and his included people who didn't just want a superhero notch on their bedposts – so he wasn't sure how to help Robin with his…problem.

Was it a problem? "Well, dude, I mean…was it just the situation or do you just not want to…ever?" Kon asked. Because if it turned out that Robin was asexual, there was no hope for the boy.

The fact that Robin actually had to **think** about that was indicative of some deeper…something. A problem, an issue, some fucked up psychiatric thing that Kon was sure all the Bats had to some degree. "The situation, I suppose," Robin finally answered. He flushed and looked away. "I mean, I've thought about it, I just…" He waved a hand illustratively and trailed off.

"…wasn't ready?" Kon offered. Yeah, that was a pretty girlish sentiment, but…Robin was allowed to have his own standards. After the first couple times he'd ended up in bed with someone he'd just met, Kon's had always included being interested in the girl in question, beyond base lust. Not that lust wasn't nice, just that it felt a little empty after a while.

And if Robin wanted to be in love the first time, well… That was his prerogative, and a fair choice.

Robin almost looked like he was going to deny that, but he didn't, simply nodding instead.

"Uh-huh," Kon said, drawing out the second syllable in his skepticism. "Why do I think that's not it?"

Blushing once more, Robin held Kon's gaze, as if that could impart the truth of what he was saying. "I don't know; why?"

Kon just **looked** at his friend. Robin managed to hold onto his parody of righteous indignation for a few moments, but he finally deflated. "It's not that I didn't like A– her, I just… Um… I, well…" He continued his verbal flailing for a few moments, before finally falling silent.

"You like someone else better?" Kon suggested.

Robin shifted in his seat and averted his gaze, hands fiddling with the edge of his cape. "Sort of," he admitted with another soft blush.

Kon frowned. "How can you 'sort of' like someone else better?" he asked skeptically. "Either you do or you don't." Unless he liked this mystery person exactly as much as his girlfriend, which was highly unlikely. But if anyone could manage to have the bad luck to end up in a…a love triangle, it **would** be a Bat.

"I didn't… I don't think I liked her like that," Robin finally blurted out after long, tense moments. "I mean, I liked her, I just wasn't…attracted to her. Much." He was blushing again, so much so that Kon could almost feel the heat he was radiating.

Kon was even more skeptical, but he shrugged as if unconcerned. "It happens." Not often, at least not to him, but he was, well, a pervert according to Tana. And according to Cassie, a macho pig.

"I guess," Robin acceded, and then subsided back into his brooding.

Kon thought that this was also something only a Bat could do: actually get their problems off their chest and **still** brood about it. "Look, Rob, man…maybe you just need to chill, y'know?"

Robin looked at him wonderingly, an expression of, 'What the fuck is he talking about?' written across his face. "Huh?"

Kon wasn't entirely sure where he was going with his words, either, but figured he'd continue until he was either finished, or it became apparent that he had not only had no clue what he was doing, but was also making things worse. "I mean, it's all well and good to want to be…in love and stuff, but maybe you just need to…I dunno…not worry so much over the cerebral stuff." Seeing that he'd lost Robin – and hell, himself, if the truth was to be told – Kon sighed. "Maybe you just need to try and enjoy a bit of the physical stuff and wait for everything else to come later." Because, yeah, sex was better when you cared about the person, but sex was like pizza – even bad, it was still pretty damn good.

Robin blushed. "I…I don't think I could…"

Growling in frustration, Kon said, "I wasn't suggesting you go out and get laid – though that might get you to quit worrying so much – just…find some hot girl and make out with her or something. I mean, weren't you telling me about that Spoiler chick who seemed to be following you around?" Geez, Robin was so…repressed. Fine, don't have sex with everyone who offered, but if Rob didn't loosen up, he'd never get **to** second base, let alone past it. And that would just be…sad. A real crime against sexuality, if not humanity.

Licking dry lips, Robin looked away as he fought off a blush. "I…yeah, I suppose I could do that." But the doubtful tone on his voice let Kon know that this was just Robin giving him the brush-off. Telling Kon what he wanted to hear so that he could put a quick end to an uncomfortable conversation.

Kon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He was supposedly invulnerable, so why was it that dealing with Robin's emotional turmoil always gave him a headache? Well, there was only one thing for it now. It was probably a bad idea and possibly a stupid one on top of that, but it was the only one he had.

Maybe it was part and parcel of being a half-clone, but Kon really just didn't **get **why people got so uptight over sex. If you had it, how often you had it, how many people you had it with, what gender the person or persons you had it with were… Sex was fun, and as long it was consensual why should people get so bent out of shape over it?

"Here, why don't I show you?" Kon offered, and without waiting for Robin's acquiescence – or, most likely, refusal – he reached out and tugged him into a kiss.

At first, Robin was rigid in his arms, stiffer than a surfboard. Kon was too impatient to wait for him to relax, however – he didn't actually think Rob **would** without some help – or to try and fight him off, so he traced the edges of Robin's lips with his tongue. Over and over, soft wet swipes, until Robin's mouth opened without his volition. Then Kon turned the kiss deeper, trying to make it hotter, coax some sort of positive response from Robin.

Robin shuddered slightly, and curled his right hand around Kon's bicep, his left creeping up around Kon's neck. Kon slowed down slightly, unable to tell if that was a good or bad reaction. He sucked hard on Robin's tongue, scraping his teeth along the length of it, and rubbed his hands up and down his back, harder than he would have had the other boy not been wearing his armor. Kon was actually getting into this impromptu make-out session quite a lot, and that only made him more determined that Robin would enjoy it, even if only a little bit.

When Robin pressed back against him, though only a little, Kon was sure he was on the right track to make that happen. Robin wasn't moaning, but he was actually making noise, which was the Bat equivalent, Kon was sure. Robin's head tilted slightly to the side, and the kisses got more intense, but Robin was really just reluctantly following Kon's lead. Robin was the leader; it was so weird for the roles to be reversed. Weird, but…kinda hot, too.

It took a while, but finally Robin stopped just passively accepting Kon's kisses, and started kissing him back. Very tentatively, and with more skill than enthusiasm, but Robin was definitely less surfboard-like and more…well, Kon could tell that he liked it. It was just, that since it was Robin, he wasn't sure he **should** like it.

And Kon was definitely liking it, maybe a little too much. He was only supposed to show Robin that sex and the stuff leading up to it could be fun in and of itself, not…make a pass at him. Or whatever it was called when you spontaneously made out with your best friend for half an hour.

And they thought **Impulse** had problems with self-control.

Pulling back from Robin's mouth – and the fact that Kon actually had to force himself to let go was something to be explored later; much **much** later – Kon purposely didn't let himself pant as he stared at his friend. Robin was flushed, and breathless, and on the verge of whimpering it seemed. But whether in distress or arousal, Kon couldn't really say.

"Like the saying goes, Rob…sometimes you gotta go with the flow," Kon said, and pressed a chaste – for him, anyway – kiss to Robin's lips. He winked and grinned cockily before loop-the-looping out of the Cave.

Tim watched as Kon flew away and blinked wonderingly. He unconsciously licked at the taste of Kon on his lips, and flushed as a shudder of arousal went through his whole body. He knew that he needed to make some changes. He wondered if those changes should include Kon.

He wanted them to.

* * *

THE END


	17. Breaking Up Ain't So Hard To Do

**Breaking Up Ain't So Hard To Do**

**

* * *

**

Rating: PG  
Summary: Kon chooses Tim over Cassie, but it isn't quite that easy.

* * *

Kon really needed to break up with Cassie. It wasn't like he didn't like her or anything – he totally did – it was just that…he liked Robin more.

Which sucked, because Robin had had a girlfriend – several girlfriends, and both Cissie and Secret crushed on him – and so Kon had very little hope of being the next person Rob dated. There were plenty of **other** people – other **female** people – that Robin could turn to if and when he broke up with whoever he was currently dating.

Not like Kon could blame the girls. Robin was…great. He was smart and cool and so sexy, even if he was too serious, and…

And it was so totally unfair for him to be dating Cassie when she was second best. Kon thought that he would have gotten over that after a few months, seeing as how she was a great girl (pretty much the only thing he and Match agreed on) but no dice.

Nertz.

* * *

Dating Cassie was wrong if it was only because he couldn't have who he really wanted, but it wasn't like Kon had a lot of options for socialization outside of Young Justice. Not now that he wasn't living in Hawaii anymore and was superintendent of his apartment building.

Sometimes Kon thought that if he spent one more afternoon playing telekinetic elevator for the other tenants – because the management, of course, wouldn't spring for him to hire someone to fix the **real** elevator, and there weren't any _How to Fix Elevators for Dummies _books at the local library, he'd checked – he was going to go crazy.

Then he almost **did** go crazy, because he actually found out Robin's **name**. Tim, Tim Drake. And that was a whole world away from 'Alvin Draper.'

And Kon-El was a whole world away from Match, or so Cassie found out when Match got Jokerized and made her a candlelit…dinner. It wasn't edible, but it was the thought that counted, no matter how crazed.

Right?

Wrong. Apparently Cassie was willing to blame all of Match's mistakes on Kon, but she wasn't willing to accept that Match was the one that had expressed all that interest in her. Flirting with her, kissing her, touching her… Kon had been willing to reap the benefits of Match's machinations when it seemed like he liked her, too, but now that he **knew** he liked Robin – Tim – more, it just wasn't right.

Though, one good thing came out of the whole messed up, mixed up situation. Considering that their one and only real date – which Kon had been going to try and turn into a break-up – had ended before it could even really start, maybe Cassie had seen that weren't really together anymore. At least, she hadn't been pressing him to hang out with her lately.

But Kon had to make sure. So one afternoon – a Sunday, so he could take off for Metropolis if things went badly – Kon found Cassie and told her that they needed to talk.

"That sounds ominous," she'd said with a little grin that meant she didn't really think it was.

"Um…kinda," Kon said, awkward as always when it came to possible emotionally explosive situations. "I, um… Look, Cassie, I know that we've…kinda been working towards getting back together, but I don't think it's gonna work." At her blank stare, he'd added, "I think we should break up."

She'd looked shocked. Then angry. Then she'd said some really…upset…things about him 'leading her on' and decked him.

At least they'd shored up the walls in the rec room so that he didn't blast through them; he hated having to do home maintenance. Apparently Cassie wasn't on the same page as him.

Anyway, Cassie had been…dealt with. But Kon still didn't know what to do about Tim. He tried talking to Tim after the whole Apokalips conflagration, trying to use his apology to get him to open up, and…well, that hadn't really worked. So Kon decided that maybe he should try and pick Robin's brain for tips on how to…well, how to woo him.

Kon wasn't getting anywhere on his own.

And yet, for some reason, when he finally cornered Robin – well, Tim, since the mask was, for once, off – in his room, what came out of his mouth wasn't any of the smooth opening lines he'd thought up, but rather, "I broke up with Cassie."

What, was he hoping that Tim would be elated at the news and throw himself at him? If so, he was in for major disappointment.

"Oh." Tim blinked up at him, brow furrowed in slightly lines. "Why? I thought you two…I mean, you've liked each other for a while."

Kon shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. He did like Cassie, just…she'd liked him first. And then Tana died, and when he felt ready to start dating again, she was there, and he **did** care for her, but…he'd then grown to care for Robin, for the newly-named **Tim**, more. "I just…we weren't really going anywhere, and I…I didn't like her enough to keep trying." True, but…not the whole truth. He did care for her too much to keep pretending he felt more for her than he did.

"Is there someone else?" Tim asked, a pinched expression coming over his face, the thoughtful/worried/curious-but-won't-say-it one.

Pretending to be affronted, Kon said, "Hey, man, why would there have to be?" Though there was, but what, he couldn't have figured out that he and Cassie were over without wanting Tim?

Well…maybe he might not have. He could be dense. Practically every girl he'd ever met had told him so. It might have been a prerequisite for being male, since Robin was the only guy that had told him that, and Tim had probably been pretty freaky even before he'd hooked up with Batman.

Tim gave him a look, and Kon flushed. "Yeah, well… Okay, man, maybe there is someone."

Tim frowned. "I didn't think you liked Cissie that much, anymore. I didn't think you **saw** her at all, anymore." Whenever Cissie **did** drop by the resort, she typically hung out with Cassie or the other girls. And she didn't drop by much anymore, not now that she was a big Olympic star; there was always someone else her agent wanted her to meet, and her character on _Wendy _had gotten a recurring role.

"It's not her, it's–" And Kon stopped short, flushed and glaring at Robin, because he hadn't meant to give even that much away.

"Who?" Tim asked, sounding nothing more than curious.

But Kon had been watching Robin for a long time, and the stress of the war had taught him some patience and observation skills that he had put into use when ogling Tim. Tim was being **too** nonchalant. He was **acting** normal, to cover up his real feelings.

And if the tense grip Tim's hands had on his thighs was any indication, Tim was upset. Because he liked Kon? Because he thought Kon liked someone else other than him?

Those were most likely futile hopes, but there was really only one way to find out.

Kon took a deep breath, and, without any words prepared, opened his mouth and spoke from the heart. "It isn't Cissie, or Secret, or even Anita. It's **you**, Rob, and I know you don't feel the same way, so can you just leave me alone so I can try and get over you?" Not that that had been really working for the past couple of months, but sooner or later it would, right? You couldn't really love someone forever; that was fairy tale stuff.

Tim's jaw dropped open and he stared at him, blue eyes wide and surprised. "I…who says I don't feel the same?" He shook his head from side-to-side, hard, then frowned as he added, "And who says I'd leave you alone even if I didn't; you're my best friend, Kon."

Kon couldn't help but grin. Tim was his best friend, too; but it was nice to hear it spoken aloud. "Really, man?"

Tim flushed under Kon's regard, but smiled shyly back, and nodded. "Really."

"Cool," Kon said, then moved in to seal the deal with a kiss. As their lips met in a soft, warm embrace, Kon couldn't help but think that he was so glad that he'd broken up with Cassie.

And maybe fairy tales could come true.

* * *

THE END


	18. Time Management

**Time Management**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: It doesn't matter that Superboy's visit was a surprise; Robin still has plans for him…later.  
Notes: Set Pre-YJ, in that nebulous time period before Superboy got the name Kon-El. Also, based on this picture – community. livejournal. com/ fandom(underscore)in(underscore)color/ 1977. html – by Glock Gal

* * *

After capturing Metallo and Poison Ivy, Robin hadn't given much thought to whether he'd ever see Superboy again. He'd presumed, of course, that should Metallo or another of Superman's enemies show up in Gotham, he'd contact him, and that Superboy would do the same if Poison Ivy or one of Gotham's Rogues decided to show up in Hawaii.

The fact that Superboy showed up in Gotham more than once in the ensuing weeks just to 'hang out' as he put it…well, Tim scolded himself for not expecting that.

He also scolded himself for giving Superboy one of the Bat-comms, attuned specifically to his, so that he could call before showing up (and Robin could managed to keep Batman out of the know). The fact that he occasionally – **occasionally** – used the comms himself to keep in touch with Superboy…

Well. It was the price of having a friend.

Still, Robin hadn't actually thought that Superboy would surprise him in the middle of his patrol one evening. The fact irked him, but it took a moment for Tim to even recognize Superboy, since he wasn't wearing his costume. He was wearing faded jeans, newish boots, a puka shell necklace with a turtle charm…and a black T-shirt with a red S on the front.

"Subtle much, SB?" Robin asked, cocking a brow above his mask as he took in sight of muscles flexing and straining underneath the simple black cotton.

Superboy shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket. "It's not like I've got a secret identity or anything."

Tim did, however, and every time he thought about it, he kept thinking that maybe he should end this…thing…between them. Superboy didn't even have a **name**, for Christ's sake – unless one counted 'Kid' – and here Tim was forced to hold his own back.

That Superboy didn't seem to care about the inequality inherent in their relationship only made it worse, to Tim's mind.

"So, man…you free?" The hopeful look Superboy sent him made Tim wish he was.

Robin shook his head. "I'm on stakeout for the next hour, at least." If nothing happened by the end of that hour…then he'd be free.

Superboy grinned. "Cool."

So it was that Superboy 'hung out' with Tim while Robin did surveillance on one of Boss Mahoney's warehouses. The first half-hour passed with Superboy hovering just above the roof behind his back. Robin knew it was because Superboy didn't feel like he could be sneaky about crouching on the roof; the reality was that he fidgeted so much he ruined any attempt at stealth.

Superboy had been nice and quiet, so when he let out a sigh, barely a gust of breath, Robin asked him to fly around the building.

Face brightening – and God, Tim had always thought 'sunny smiles' were a cliché, but Superboy's was – Superboy did as asked. When he came back barely a minute later, his face was schooled into seriousness. "They're loading up some stuff into this big van," he said. "I saw four guys and the driver," he added.

Robin tipped his head in acknowledgement, and considered for a moment. If Mahoney's goons were moving the contraband technology already, it was probably to the docks. Batman had thought that the Mahoney would lie low for a while after he stole the tech. It would have been the smart thing to do – not that he wouldn't have been caught anyway – but apparently Mahoney was either stupid or cocky, and thought he could get away with it.

At Superboy's impatient look – he was practically tapping his foot in midair – Robin made a 'wait a minute' motion and crept off to a corner of the roof to inform Oracle of what was going on. She conversed with Batman and Nightwing, and then gave him his orders.

"B wants you to tail them to the docks," Barbara told him. "Let us know if anything changes. Then you can call it a night."

"Thanks. R out," Robin said, and made his way back to Superboy, who was hovering just below the roof line, and fiddling with his necklace. It had most probably been a gift of some sort, but it hadn't seemed like the type of jewelry the Kid would usually wear. Now Robin knew why he was; Superboy wore it so he could have something to fidget with.

"So?" Superboy asked, expression pathetically eager for action.

"We follow them," Robin said, and because it was Superboy, he let the 'Duh' be heard in his voice.

Superboy sighed and made a big production of rolling his eyes. "Yeah, but **then** what?"

"Then I'm off for the night." Barring a huge blowup in which Batman and Nightwing needed his help, he didn't say; Superboy would be more likely to jump into the fray first if things went cross-eyed.

Pumping his fist in the air, Superboy hissed a quiet, "Yes!"

Robin couldn't help but smile at this reaction; the Kid wasn't the only one who had plans for the evening. He shot out his jumpline, heading for the docks. Superboy flew underneath his swinging arcs in silence for a few moments, before turning to shoot him an inviting glance, 'You wanna?' shining clear in his eyes.

Feeling his cheeks warm at the thought, Robin nevertheless put up his hand in a stop gesture. They were working right then.

They would make out later. In fact, Tim was planning on it.

* * *

THE END


	19. Checking The List

**Checking The List**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Robin's brooding, Kon tries to help, and it turns out that Nightwing has been his usual mischievous self.

* * *

Another day, another crime successfully fought and stopped.

And another bevy of beautiful beach bunnies that were **grateful** to Superboy.

It was the second annual Miss Kryptonite contest, and some loser stupid enough to try and snatch one of the entrant's purses was now being led off to jail by Roxy and her partner, while Kon reaped the rewards of being a hero.

Surrounded by a group of smiling, wiggling, giggling girls, who kept kissing, touching, and veritably **stroking** him, Kon couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

It was definitely the life.

* * *

Then again, there were some things to be said for the weekly YJ meetings. Even if the cave was sort of drafty, it was great getting to hang out with his friends, especially Robin.

Only…not when Robin was brooding. Kon sighed as he watched his friend pretend to scan for crime on the big screen, while in reality he was down in the dumps and seeking reasons to be dirtier. Why couldn't Rob just learn to leave his problems in Gotham, where they belonged?

"Yo, Robin, how's it hangin'?" Kon called as he walked into the security room and flopped down in an empty chair. He surreptitiously wiggled around once he'd sat, thinking that maybe they should get some cushions, because that plastic was harder than one of Cissie's crab cakes…

"Considering that I wear a jock, it isn't actually 'hanging' per se," Robin said, in that tone of voice that indicated he was trying to use a badly-told joke to distract someone from his oh-so-obvious issues.

Or maybe it was just obvious to Kon because the boy **could not** banter. At least with friends, as opposed to enemies. He always sounded tense. "Here I thought that switching from the short-shorts to leggings would have let your boys breathe a bit," Kon said, pointedly eying Robin's crotch until he started to squirm. The boy also did not stand up well to scrutiny of anything…personal.

Robin finally huffed and turned back to scanning the news on the giant computer screen. "What?" he asked testily.

"Something's up with you, man." Kon gave a laconic shrug. "I think even Bart could see it…if he were here." Kon squinted around the darkened corners and crevices of the cave, trying to catch a glimpse of speedster red and white. "Where is Imp, anyway?" Things were **too** quiet around the Justice Cave, and that boded ill for anyone with any sanity – well, more than Bart, at any rate.

"He said something about his friend Carol, and no, it wasn't a date, but he didn't know what it was," Robin replied, dutifully replaying their friend's message word for word, with the appropriate alterations for point of view.

Kon blinked. Impulse…dating. "Scary thought," he opined. Bart couldn't hold a thought in his head for more than an objective minute; also, he didn't appreciate the views of half-naked chicks in the pin-up calendar Kon had donated to decorate the walls.

Robin made that little choked noise that was his version of a laugh. "Tell me about it," he muttered.

Ah, the perfect opening. "No, why don't **you** tell me about **your** problem," Kon said.

Robin stilled. Kon thought he was going to take off – "Oh, look! Crime! Let's go fight some!" – but instead he just switched off the audio feed to the monitor. "What if I have more than one problem?" he asked, head bowed, eyes no doubt focused on the floor with the same intensity he'd previously held on the monitor.

Kon snorted. "Of **course** you have more than one problem – you're a Bat." Bats always had issues; it was like a prerequisite for working in Gotham. "But I meant what's bothering you **now**?"

Robin turned to look at him. "Kon, can I…ask you something? Something…personal?" He fiddled with his gloves, doing…something to them that Kon couldn't figure out. Probably the Robin equivalent of twiddling his thumbs.

Kon thought about saying yes and then giving a list of qualifiers but really, no. He'd never in a million years be able to think up all the strings a Bat could. "Sure, man. Can't guarantee I'll answer, though."

Robin's lips twitched up momentarily and then he looked away once more. "I…uh… How many people have you kissed?" he blurted out almost faster than Bart.

Kon blinked. He cocked his head to the side and used his TTK to clean out the wax in his ears, thinking that he might have heard wrong. Nothing was in his ears besides hair, though, and so he blinked again. He had no idea **why** Robin would want to know something like that. But he'd always been more of a, 'Why not?' kind of person, so… "That's…well, I wasn't expecting you to ask that, but…" But there was really no reason he could think of not to tell; if anyone could be discreet, it was Rob. "Well, let's see… There were twenty-two honeys at the Miss Kryptonite contest last year, and twenty-seven this year…" Kon thought back. "And Tana, of course, Serling and Roxy–" his first, fourth, and seventh, "–and Cissie and Cassie at the Christmas party last year – I **love** mistletoe, by the way – and a few more people you've never met…" He tallied up the numbers mentally, and blinked in surprise at the answer. "Huh. I've kissed exactly sixty girls." Nearly all of them more than once, but he wasn't actually counting the number of kisses. "Why do you ask?"

Robin blushed and looked away. "Nightwing was saying something the other day and it got me to thinking."

Snorting, Kon said, "Vague much, Wonder Boy?"

A teeny-tiny smile appeared on Robin's lips oh-so-briefly. "It's just…he was saying something about how the superhero set tends to be rather insular."

It took a moment for Kon to parse Robin's geek-speak. "Tight-knit, yeah," Kon agreed. "What does that have to do with kissing?"

"Well, how many superheroes have you kissed?" Robin responded.

It only took a few moments for Kon to figure it out. "Four," he replied. "Unless Traya counts."

Robin looked at him sideways. "Traya? Reddy's daughter Traya?"

Kon flushed slightly and looked away. "Well, it was more like **she** kissed **me**. But yeah." Little kids were really affectionate. Like Bart. And even though Bart was smart, he really wasn't…mature.

Which was kinda nice, like when he'd discovered National Hug Day and gone around speed-hugging everyone all weekend. Even Robin, who had mostly looked amused, instead of all…pinched and withdrawn like he was looking now. "Why do you want to know?" Kon asked bluntly. Robin ruled at prevarication, and Kon only had so much patience.

"I…I just…" Robin finally caved and answered all in one breath, "Nightwing promised me that if I managed to get kissed by more superheroes than he had by the same age, he'd stop harping on me finding a new girlfriend. And he'd kissed four, too, but I've only kissed three, even sneaking one from Nightwing to try and win the bet."

Kon's jaw dropped. That was so completely unexpected he never would have thought of it in a million years. Well…maybe a million. Possibly a couple thousand.

And **only** another Bat would threaten **Robin**. "I thought you were dating that Spoiler chick," Kon said, once his voice decided to return, albeit squeakily, like a flying mouse.

Robin shrugged uncomfortably. "I was, um, sort of, but before we started dating, she'd been seeing some other guy, and…"

He cut himself off there, and the silent stretched between them, like the salt water taffy Cissie had brought back with them from her trip to the _Wendy: The Werewolf Stalker_ set. "And?" Kon coaxed, sensing there was more to the story.

"…and she just found out she's pregnant, and the other guy is history, the jerk, and I'm taking her to Lamaze classes instead of the movies," Robin answered, face slightly flushed.

Kon blinked. He shook his head slightly, and then blinked again. For some reason, he'd never given much thought to teenage pregnancy. Being a sort-of-clone/sort-of-test-tube-kid that most likely was sterile might have had something to do with it. Or maybe it was just that he wasn't female. "Ooookay. And you, uh, don't want to play Dad to the kid?" he asked, trying to keep his voice nonjudgmental.

Robin's mouth twisted up in a wry half-grin, one that was more self-mocking than humorous. "More like she's planning on giving the baby up for adoption, and I realized that Spoiler and I don't really have enough in common to seriously date."

Kon could see that. Robin was…very controlled, and this Spoiler sounded like she, well, wasn't. Neither way was right or wrong, but they didn't always mesh up well.

He should know. He and Cassie were the same way, just switched. "She's the kinda girl who'll end up pregnant and you're not the kind of guy that would get her pregnant?" Kon guessed.

"I…well, really I was going to say that I'm more responsible than her, but…yeah, I guess," Robin agreed after a moment's wavering uncertainty.

"Dude, sometimes I'd swear that you're more responsible than Superman," Kon joked. He wasn't kidding, either.

Snorting, Robin shook his head. "I'm…not going to argue with you, Kon. I just…I don't know what to do now."

"Find someone to kiss," Kon suggested, lounging back in his chair.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Riiiight. The only superheroes left in Gotham that I haven't kissed are Batman and Huntress, and I'm pretty sure she'd kick my ass." No need to mention what Batman could do. Robin sighed, fiddled with the scaling on his gloves, and then asked, "Any other bright ideas?"

Shrugging, Kon joked, "Well, I don't think giving you a box of crayons would help…" That was what Bart had done for him during his little identity crisis, and it had, actually, helped. Helped him think, which was what he'd needed to do. Robin, however, thought too much, and this situation called for action.

Robin snorted softly. "Probably not. Thanks for listening, though. That **did** help." And Robin was smiling slightly, and looking kind of happy despite his problems – maybe because he could share them with a friend – and Kon didn't even think, just leaned over and kissed him.

If Robin had tensed, Kon was pretty sure things would have been fucked up beyond…well, beyond **his** ability to repair with any reasonable swiftness. As it was, Robin just gasped in shock, which left his mouth open, and ripe for Kon's tongue to slip inside. Correction; a bevy of babes was nice, but there was nowhere he'd rather be than kissing his best friend. Robin, who was kissing him back with way more enthusiasm than experience, but he was **shaking** in Kon's arms, and his arms were clenching spasmodically around Kon's waist, and God, he'd never gotten this hard this fast since the first few times.

What was it about Rob that made him feel like a normal teenager?

Kon moaned into the kiss, and that caused Robin to press harder against him for a few moments, before they were both out of breath.

Not that Kon actually **needed** to breathe as often as a human, but he kept forgetting that. Also? Robin was a pretty damn good kisser, and had that whole 'take your breath away' thing going on.

But then, Robin must have been getting a lot of practice lately.

When they finally parted, Kon felt like he had a fever. Robin was looking rather flushed himself, but Kon wasn't sure if that wasn't from embarrassment. "Was…was that okay?" he asked, venturing to break the anxious silence between them.

Robin just stared at him for a moment long moment, and then slowly, a smile broke out on his face. "Yeah."

Kon's mouth quirked up in a half-grin, a withheld breath gusting from between his parted lips. "Yeah?"

Eyes twinkling, Robin confirmed, "Yeah."

"Cool," Kon pronounced, and dropped another kiss on Robin's lips. "Let me know if you ever need…to talk, 'kay?" There was only so much emotional upheaval he could take before he needed to lose himself in some mindless teenage activity like video games or channel-surfing. He floated backwards towards the door, grateful to be able to make an escape.

Tim blinked in the wake of Kon's departure, trying and failing to come up with an explanation for what had just happened. Licking his lips for a taste of Kon, he realized that Kon must use cherry-flavored chapstick.

His list was complete, but somehow he felt that his real test was only just beginning.

And maybe Dick was right about him needing to start dating again. He was just wrong about him needing a **girl**friend.

* * *

THE END


	20. Ease Of Emotion

**Ease Of Emotion**

* * *

Rating: G  
Summary: It isn't easy to love Tim, but Kon does.

* * *

Kon found it easy to like Cassie. She was smart, pretty, funny, interesting, and really hot. Also, she really liked him.

Kon liked Cassie, but he liked Tim, too. After all, Tim had been his bud since before either of them had known each other's names – since before he'd even **had** a name – and now, after over a year in Young Justice, they were best friends.

It wasn't nearly as easy to like Tim as it was to like Cassie, however; he was smart and attractive, but almost painfully naïve in the ways of social interaction. Also, he brooded enough that it was no wonder why people called him Mini-Bat.

But liking Cassie was easy, which was good, because she and Kon were sort of dating. Though Kon wondered, sometimes, if he hadn't taken the easy way out with her. Liking Cassie was easy, but liking Tim wasn't.

Loving Tim was even harder. But sometimes Kon thought he did. Sometimes…all the time. He knew he did. He just didn't know what the hell that meant, or what he was supposed to do about it.

He knew what he **should** do – stay true to Cassie. But what he **wanted** to do was try things out with Tim. And was it really fair to Cassie if he didn't want her as much as Tim? No, but it was easier being with her, instead of taking a chance on Tim.

Kon wanted to take that chance, though. Maybe, if he wanted it bad enough…it wouldn't be hard at all.

And maybe, if he was lucky, Tim was finding it just as hard to like – or even love – Kon.

* * *

THE END


	21. Explorations

**Explorations**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Kon is on a mission, seemingly to drive Tim insane, though it turns out that's just a side effect. Tim never wants to see another issue of _Cosmo_ again, however.

* * *

"Hey, Robin, what part of your body is most sensitive to touch?"

Stuttering to a halt in his typing, so surprised that he almost fell out of his chair, Robin carefully turned from his computer to face Superboy, who had just floated into the room, reclining on his back in midair with a magazine held over his face. "Wh-what? Kon? What–" Robin shook his head, took a deep breath, and started over, "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I'm trying to figure out if it'd be easier to get a date with someone if I knew the answers they– that most people give to these questions in this issue of _Cosmo_." Kon waved the magazine for emphasis.

Snatching the magazine, Robin quickly skimmed the pages and blanched. Turning a carefully schooled expression towards his friend, he said, voice as flat as he could make it, "Kon, this is a quiz about sex. In order to better understand your partner in bed."

Kon just blinked at him, though his cheeks did look a bit pink – or that could have been Tim projecting his own embarrassment onto his friend. "Uh, yeah…"

"Why would you want to ask **me** these questions, then?"

"I'm trying to get a baseline for normal human reactions," Kon replied, and Tim boggled at how much like…well, like **him** Kon sounded.

Robin paused, then said, "So you decided to ask the only normal human on the team?" He really didn't think Cissie was ever coming back to heroing, though he could be wrong.

Kon shook his head, and finally deigned to descend from on high, perching on a clear space of countertop between two computer consoles. "No, I decided to ask everyone on the team. Just figured I'd start with you because I ran into you first.

Tim found himself grateful for all the training he'd undergone with Batman to mask his emotions, since otherwise, he felt sure he would have blushed with what he was about to say. "Since I'm pretty sure that you're the only person in Young Justice to have ever had sex – if anyone has – then I don't think asking the rest of the team is going to do you much good." It wasn't precisely as embarrassing as it could have been to admit he was still a virgin, since he was almost certain Kon was the only member of Young Justice who wasn't.

Still, it was **Kon**.

"Seriously? Only me?" Kon blinked, looking more disturbed at that revelation than he had a right to be. "You think **Slobo** is a virgin?" he asked almost in a squeaky voice.

All right, perhaps he had a right to be disturbed about **that**. Robin was pretty sure there wasn't much Slobo hadn't done – at least in his previous 'incarnation.' "I don't count Slobo as a member of Young Justice. He's more like a pest that refuses to leave." Robin paused a beat and added, "And besides, **Lobo** might have had sexual experience, but **Slobo **is even younger than you, and with an even more abrasive personality."

"True," Kon agreed. Then he started, and eyed Robin archly. "Hey… Whaddya mean, 'even more abrasive'? You think I have an abrasive personality?"

"Well, you definitely lack tact," Robin said dryly, feeling on more firmer ground now that they were back to bantering instead of…whatever Kon was doing with his questions.

"I do not. Bart lacks tact," Kon declared, "I am just…occasionally oblivious to the more subtle undertones of…stuff." He shrugged diffidently.

Robin felt pretty certain in his conviction that Kon was repeating something someone – mostly likely Tana or Cassie – had told him. Or scolded him. "Point. But you try asking Cassie these questions to get a date with her, and she'll hurt you, no matter how tactful you are."

"Why would I ask Cassie on a date?" Kon asked, appearing honestly mystified.

It was Tim's turn to be mystified – he didn't look it, however. "Um…because you like her?" Robin suggested.

Brow furrowing, Kon looked around the computer room as if investigating it for any evidence of a pod. When he turned back to Tim, he asked, a wry twist to his lips, "Whatever gave you **that** idea?"

Robin snorted, and barely refrained from giving his friend a good whack on the shoulder – it would only hurt him more than Kon. "Well, gee, SB, maybe that whole thing, with you kissing her, and flirting with her all the time, and voting for her to lead the team, oh, and that time you made her a romantic candlelit dinner for two?"

Kon blinked and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Uh, okay, lemme see how I can explain this…" He made a show of thinking for a moment, then snapped his fingers and smirked. "Got it. That was Match, also Match, it was more a case of not wanting to vote for you or Ray, and, uh, Match again. In conclusion, Match." The smirk widened. "Brilliant deduction there, Holmes."

Tim twitched and quickly exited, stage left.

* * *

In the ensuing weeks, Kon-El kept up his new campaign of attracting women by being their friends. But first, of course, he had to have a trial run. Since Slobo would have fragged him for it, and Bart couldn't stand still long enough for anything short of a minor apocalypse, and for some reason, Kon didn't like Ray all that much (despite the fact he'd been the one to ask him to join the team), Robin ended up being Kon's guinea pig.

But Robin was adaptable, and soon grew used to having Kon pop up randomly and ask even more random questions. Tolerating the situation, on the other hand…

It was a good thing that Tim didn't **have** Kryptonite – and his access to Bruce's had been curbed until he could figure out Batman's latest encryption code on the vault – because otherwise he might have maimed Kon just to get some time alone.

Instead, he just took bathroom breaks more often.

Kon cornered him outside the showers one morning, though, asking, "So, what's your favorite color?" And Robin reflexively gave the truthful answer of, "Blue," instead of saying red or green, because he'd been so surprised by Kon popping out of the laundry chute.

Kon didn't seem to find anything odd about that, though, which had made Tim breathe a sigh of relief. At least until the **next** time Kon ambushed him.

* * *

A week went by without Kon asking him anything, and Tim was just getting ready to breathe a tentative sigh of relief that the whole thing was over with (as far as he was concerned; Kon would, presumably, next try out his new tactics on the female population), when he was forcibly reminded that he'd never been very good at predicting Kon.

Also, that the situation wasn't over with. Not by a long shot.

"What's your favorite kind of flower?" Kon asked, and for a long, long moment, Tim didn't know how to answer. Trying to get his mind off the resort's security settings and onto flora was a difficult task, especially since he was, by then, only running on coffee fumes, having downed the last bit of instant three hours previously.

"I…um…" Brow furrowing above the mask, Tim finally decided, "Daffodils…I think. Maybe tulips." Seeing Kon's surprised expression, he said, quite aware that he was being pissy, but too mad to care, "I think most girls appreciate roses, however."

Then he stalked off, and sternly told himself to get a grip. Kon was his **friend**.

And nothing more.

* * *

Tim had been tense for so long he no longer even remembered what the **thought** of relaxation felt like. But when he heard Kon's voice saying those magical four words, he breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief.

"Okay, one last question." Kon held a finger – not his middle one – to punctuate his point.

Tim let out a gusty sigh and hid a smile as he waved a hand impatiently. "Fine. Just the one," he stipulated.

Kon shrugged. "Sure, fine, whatever. Uh, the question is the first one I asked, the one you didn't answer…" He actually held up another magazine and reread whatever-it-was that had prompted his question before finally saying, "What is the most sensitive part of your body?"

Tim had no idea what it said about him that his first thought was, _My heart_. "Uh…duh?" he said, wondering if he actually had to tell Kon that his genitals were the most sensitive part of his body.

Kon snorted. "**Other **than your dick, man."

Tim only barely held back his own snort. That joke **never** got old, even if Nightwing was nowhere in the near vicinity. "I…I don't know, Kon. It's not like I've had a chance to find out." True, he'd…experimented a bit with his own body. What teenager didn't, to relieve hormonal stress? But surely, to find true 'sensitive' spots, one couldn't find them on one's self. Like tickling; the sensation was more intense when caused by someone else.

"And if you had to hazard a guess?" Kon persisted, an almost fanatical gleam in his unearthly blue eyes.

Tim sighed. "Kon, why are you doing this? I find it hard to believe that you're still trying to get girls with this. If it hasn't worked by now, don't you think you should just give up?"

"Who says I've gotten a chance to try any of this stuff?" Kon asked, peering at him sideways.

Tim blinked. "I just…presumed that you were trying this stuff out, and when it failed that's when you'd track me down and ask me something else." Why else would Kon wait in between getting him to answer questions? Tim may have had the patience of a Bat, but Kon was **persistent**, and Tim had given up on not answering Kon's personal questions soon after he'd started the whole thing.

Kon shook his head. "Nope. I've been making **plans**." Even without the eyebrow wiggle accompanying that last word, Tim would have been tipped off to Kon's intentions by the lecherous tone to his voice.

"I don't want to know," Tim declared.

Kon chuckled. "Mmm, are you **sure**, Rob?"

Tim narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kon. "Are you finished pestering me, or can I leave yet?" he asked instead of answering that non-rhetorical question.

"Just one more question," Kon said, tamping down on his laughter. "Nothing to do with…this."

Sighing, Tim gestured with one hand for Kon to go ahead.

"Why are all these questions weirding you out, man?" Kon's expression took a turn for the pensive; he looked almost worried. "I mean, the…personal ones, sure, but your favorite color? Your favorite flower?"

To tell the truth, or try to come up with a believable lie? More than that, a lie that **Kon** would believe? "Because you don't really want to know this stuff about me, Kon," Tim said, deciding once again to go for the truth.

Kon blinked at him. "Rob, what makes you think I don't want to know your favorite color?"

Shrugging diffidently, Tim said, "Because you never asked before." He knew **all** of that kind of stuff about everyone on the team – except for Bart's favorite food, since he didn't have one – and he'd known it almost since the beginning.

Making a noise of aggravated disgust, Kon flopped down in a chair, tucking one leg up underneath him and throwing his arms across the headrest, the magazine thwacking against the back. "That doesn't mean I don't wanna know. I just…it just means I needed an excuse. We're guys; we're not supposed to be all touchy-feely and stuff."

"As opposed to you asking extremely personal and emotional questions of me?" Tim asked with a raised brow.

Kon did have the decency to blush. "Well…" Then he waved his free hand around to illustrate his confusion. "Okay, so maybe not. Whatever, man. I just… Do you mean to tell me you haven't figured out why I was asking you all these questions?"

Tim frowned. There was something he was missing, something obvious, he was sure of it…but what? Kon had **told** him his reason, after all, lame though Tim thought it was. "Because you wanted to get a date with…someone…and you thought the information I could provide would help you with that." At Kon's exasperated look, Tim knew he was definitely missing something.

Kon tipped his head to the side and spent several long moments just looking at him, before finally asking, "Rob, what do you know about real relationships? Romantic, sexual…those kinds."

Hoping that Kon would actually, eventually, go somewhere with all those questions, Tim gave the query some thought. "Sex is nothing like in romance novels," he stated. "That's…pretty much all I know about it, aside from the fact that it can make normally rational people act completely irrational."

"Normally rational people…like you?" Kon guessed, with the hint of a grin.

Tim flushed. "I wouldn't know," he mumbled. He knew, **rationally**, that he wasn't the only fifteen-year-old male virgin left in the world, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing to admit.

He only hoped that Kon wouldn't decide it was time to play 'Bait the Robin.'

* * *

"Well, you're right about the romance novel thing," Kon said, deciding to be magnanimous and not tease his friend too much. It wasn't like everyone could be as hot as him; especially guys that did the whole 'hide in the shadows' thing. "Sex isn't hearts and roses and perfection and forever. It's sweaty and sticky and messy and dirty and **fun**, and absolutely not perfect except when it is." Kon cut himself off as he realized exactly how much he'd given away with that, but Robin, freaky little freak that he was, seemed to be focusing on pretending he was only half listening, when in reality, he was probably trying to memorize what Kon was saying, and not thinking about his emotional state.

Well…okay. That worked. Kon could do plausible deniability, too. "And it's like…sex is different with everyone, and it's like…" a light bulb went on in his head, "…it's like sparring. Because no two people can work together the same way, so you have to figure it out as you go, and sometimes it takes a while, and sometimes you just click, and sometimes you can make it work right away but you still need a while to fine-tune stuff, and…" Kon waved a hand to express all of the stuff buzzing around his brain that he couldn't think of ways to say.

He also firmly quashed down the thoughts about how well he and Robin worked together. It was pretty easy to do, considering Robin was giving him the Bat-equivalent of the 'bug under a microscope' look. Bat-versions of any type of look were twice as intense, especially when it involved anything like detective skills.

"If sexual compatibility is different with everyone, and you know this, then why are you trying to take shortcuts by asking me these questions?" It was said in the icily calm voice that meant Rob was way beyond pissed.

Kon gulped. Truth time, it seemed. "Because, uh…well…see… Well, I… I wanted to know this stuff about you 'cause I like you and I was trying to see if maybe you liked me too." He winced, unable to bear Robin's penetrating gaze, even through the lenses of the mask. Was it possible he could have sounded anymore like Impulse? 'I like you and wanted to know if you liked me too'? Ick. What was he, a pre-teen girl?

Robin opened his mouth, letting it hang open for a moment as his face contorted in what was probably confusion. He let his mouth snap closed, swallowed visibly a few times as he made surprising whimpering noises, then said, "You…what?"

Kon sighed. "I like you," he said, not using any qualifiers. "And I thought, maybe, if I knew this stuff about you, it would be easier to…well, to ask you out." Of course, his half-assed plan of waiting until February and presenting Robin with a 'Be Mine' handmade blue bird-shaped Valentine and a bouquet of daffodils and red tulips would probably have resulted in Robin looking similar to the way he did at that moment. But at least he would have been prepared for the reaction, instead of having it sprung on him from (seemingly) out of nowhere.

Robin just stared at him for a moment – or maybe not; it was hard to tell, with him wearing the mask – before he finally shook his head, and then, surprisingly, peeled his mask off. His name definitely wasn't Alvin Draper, but his face – that was his real face. And despite the fact that he was allowed to show it to them now, he rarely took the mask off, so it was special when he did. "I…you…" He blinked blue eyes wonderingly at Kon before finally managing to eke out, "I like you too."

Kon was torn between fainting from pure relief that he hadn't made a complete idiot out of himself, just sitting there, slack-jawed from confusion, or jumping out of his chair and doing a crazy mid-air rendition of the happy happy joy joy dance. While his brain was spinning out of control trying to figure out his reaction, his body took over, blinking a few times, before he finally shook his head to throw off the confusion, and smiled widely. "Dude, really?"

Tim nodded, lips curving up so slightly that if Kon hadn't been looking for it, he never would have noticed the smile. "Yeah, really."

"Cool." His brain finally putting forth an excellent suggestion – namely, that he should kiss the ever-lovin' daylights of his long-time crush – Kon followed up on it, and pulled Robin in with his TTK so that they were both sharing his seat. The other boy stiffened at the first contact – not like that! – and then melted against him, legs settling on either side of his – which gave Kon even more perverted ideas for later – warm lips and soft, wet tongue moving with Kon's in a dance of mutual lust, hands absently rubbing and stroking across Kon's shoulders and chest.

Whatever else Kon knew about Tim, now he could safely say, beyond a shadow of a doubt – whatever that meant – that the boy knew how to kiss. If Kon had thought there was going to be a next time, he would have made a note to go for the direct approach. As it was, Kon just settled in for a long, exploratory make-out session.

There were other 'likes' of Robin's that he needed to learn.

* * *

THE END


	22. Entangled

**Entangled**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Tim thought dating Kon wouldn't involve severe emotional entanglements. He was wrong.

* * *

Tim was perfectly okay with how things were going between him and Kon until…until…

The thing was, is that Kon had been programmed with a lot of things in-tube. A lot of information, and quite a bit of it pertained to social skills and how to relate to other people, and…well, it was really quite interesting how stereotypically feminine Kon could be when it came to 'talking about feelings' or 'intimate discussions' and how much importance he placed on being able to bare his soul to someone he was involved with, and…

And of course he wanted, needed – but, at least, knew the rest of the human (and not so human) race didn't always feel the same, so didn't expect – the same from his…partner.

Tim had managed to make it eight months into his relationship with Kon – and if he hadn't been able to reveal his name to everyone when he and Kon had just started dating he wasn't sure if they would have even made it that far – and was pretty happy with how things were going. They'd even started having sex – well, to be perfectly honest, third base: handjobs, blowjobs, and a bit of…fingering – but now Kon wanted to **talk** about things. Things like their relationship and where Tim saw himself in five years, and did he maybe think that at some point when Kon ditched the Superboy name and he'd grown out of Robin it would be too kitschy for them to have matching superhero names? Not rhyming or anything, man, just ones that went together? 'Cause you can't tell me that anyone would expect a broody Bat to work with a bright Bird, and I know we can do better than that.

And Tim found himself reeling so much from just the **idea** of future…permanence – not commitment, he could **do** commitment, but emotional entanglements always left him feeling so… – that by the time he blinked away his confusion Kon had already gotten dressed.

It was the first time Robin was ever late for the morning training session – the sessions **he'd** insisted all of YJ have since that time they were chasing Empress and all ended up in a gigantic pile. That lapse in routine didn't scare him nearly as much as realizing that his relationship with Kon was…was an actual **relationship**. They didn't hold hands in public – except for when Kon had to transport him – and they didn't have silly pet names for each other – except for Kon calling him 'Wonder Boy' – and really, Tim had been perfectly fine with their romantic relationship resembling their friendship with added sexual intimacies, he'd just…

He'd actually, somewhat futilely, it appeared, hoped that entering into a relationship with another (mostly) teenaged boy would result in a lack of emotional…detritus…littering his life.

No such luck. And if he wasn't, actually, in love with Kon, he might try and break things off just so he wouldn't have to deal with the emotional side of things. But Tim is, and he knows enough about psychology to realize that repressing dealing with his feelings is a bad thing, no matter – and probably **because** of the fact – that he can more than plausibly fake emotional stability and all that entails with such sincerity that even Batman is convinced he's quote-unquote 'normal.'

Just because he **could** fake it convincingly, doesn't mean he should. In fact, it probably means he shouldn't. Tim knows he lives a lie. But with Kon…with Kon he doesn't have to.

And maybe that's why Kon's been talking to him about how he feels; because Tim will listen, and, if not understand, at least accept. Just like Kon will of him, and his foibles.

And even with all the emotional entanglements Kon presents – or maybe even because of them, and what they represent – Tim likes the way things are. And he's more than okay with them.

* * *

THE END


	23. Game Of Give And Take

**Game Of Give And Take**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Why **is** Kon chasing after Tim, while dressed in drag?

* * *

No one would ever say that Gotham City hadn't seen anything crazy. The Scarecrow crying after a three-day bender resulted in nightmares of fire, Harley Quinn trying to cajole the Riddler into singing a karaoke duet with her, and the entire run of Poison Ivy's and Two-Face's on-again off-again, on-again, off-again, etc., ad finitum, quote-unquote relationship had happened there.

So yes, Gotham had seen quite a few crazy things. But rarely did Gotham see anyone wearing an 'S' on their chest, and never had Gotham had seen Superboy…dressed in drag.

Dressed in drag and chasing Robin across rooftops, both yelling for Robin to, "Slow down, damn you! This skirt keeps slipping!" and also hiking up said skirt.

Tim sighed, and gave in to the inevitable. Even if he didn't talk to Kon right then, he'd have to see him at the YJ meeting that weekend.

Still, his brain hurt even trying to think of why Kon was doing…what he was doing. Tim couldn't even put it into words.

"Fine," he said as he dropped down onto a building. When Kon alit next to him, still trying to fix his clothes, Tim cringed. In the streetlight, he was able to see Kon's attire better, and wished he couldn't. The skirt was puffy and red, and made of shiny parachute material. It was also a little too big, which was why it kept slipping. The blouse was goldish, with short puffy sleeves, also shiny, and made of cheap polyester. By themselves, they were perfectly fine pieces of clothing, if obviously cheap. Together, on top of Kon's costume, the best thing that could be said was that the colors didn't clash.

That Kon still sported his new goatee just made the whole ensemble look even weirder.

"Why were you running away, man?" Kon asked.

"Why are you dressed in girls' clothing?" Tim shot back, since he couldn't really say that Kon was dressed like a girl. Even when she'd been contemplating a miniskirt for her costume, Cassie hadn't dressed that badly.

Kon blushed. "Well, nothing else seemed to work!" He seemed upset, and kept sneaking glares at Tim out of the corner of his eye. It was almost as if he thought Tim should know what he was talking about.

Tim, despite being the protégé of the World's Greatest Detective, hadn't a clue. "Work on what?"

"On you, lamebrain!" Kon exploded. He waved a first in the air, the movement causing his skirt to slip down that side of his hip. "I've been flirting with you for, like, months, and you kept ignoring me. I thought maybe you weren't quite cool with the guy thing, so I decided to dress like this and see if it got you to finally make a move."

Tim was…boggled. It went way past bemused, or even bewildered. He'd never been so surprised by anything since he'd realized that Dick actually had no idea that he flirted with every word he said, and that was why women constantly threw themselves at him. "But I don't **like** girls!" Tim objected, and felt himself flush as he realized what he'd said. He'd only just had the realization himself; he was hardly ready to share it with anyone, even his best friend.

Best friend and current crush – even if Kon was currently acting like a dork.

Kon's face fell. "Dude, you mean I didn't have to dress up like a chick to get you to make out with me?"

"…" Tim was stunned speechless for a moment, before his brain rebooted and started working once more. At least, the part of it capable of witty banter and sarcastic quips. "Kon, even dressed in drag, you don't look like a girl. You look like an idiot."

Clearly miffed, Kon huffed and turned his nose up in the air. "At least I'm not oblivious when my best friend likes me!"

Robin blushed. He had to concede that Kon had a very good point. "Still… If you wanted to look like a girl, you might have wanted to not wear your costume underneath your girl clothes."

Kon stared at him as if he was an idiot. "I wasn't sure you'd recognize me otherwise!"

Tim did **not** point out that other than Wonder Girl, there weren't any teenage heroes he knew well who could fly – and would come to visit him in Gotham. "You have very recognizable facial hair."

Kon rubbed a hand across his chin and his voice warped into the register of chagrined. "I **knew** I forgot something."

Tim opened his mouth to make some sarcastic remark about Kon's memory and elephants, then stopped and sighed. They'd both forgotten the reason **why** Kon had dressed up like a girl. "It's obvious that you need instruction in the art of disguise, Kon, but…I thought you did all this to get me to notice you?" He couldn't help the questioning lilt to his voice; he still wasn't quite convinced that Kon wasn't just playing the world's biggest practical joke on him.

Kon blinked and blushed. "Oh. Yeah." He shook his head, then grinned hopefully at Robin. "So, did I?"

Tim had to bit down on the inside of his lip to keep from laughing at the picture Kon made, and thus his own smile was a bit lopsided. "Yeah, you did, Kon."

Kon's eyes lit up. "Cool."

"Yeah," Tim agreed. He paused, then asked, "So…what now?" Did they kiss? Say goodbye and then get together at the next YJ meeting? Should he ask Kon to join him on the rest of his patrol?

It didn't take Kon but a moment of consideration before he said, "C'mon, let me ditch the girly threads, and I'll take you out for pizza."

Or…that. Yes, that sounded good. "Could we get Canadian bacon?" Tim asked hopefully, feeling the need for his favorite comfort food.

Kon smirked. "With onion and artichoke hearts?" At Tim's almost frantic nod, he agreed, "Long as the other half has pineapple."

Tim grinned, glad they knew each other so well. "Deal."

* * *

THE END


	24. Unthinkable Thoughts

**Unthinkable Thoughts**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Tim doesn't like to think of the things he says in moments of weakness. Kon does.

* * *

Tim could not believe it. Even Kon-El could not be so cocky as to think–

_You're mine, Tim. Say you're mine._

_I…I'm…yours, Kon. Just __**please**__…_

_Please what, mine?_

_Please __**touch**__ me!_

Tim felt his face flush with heat. Maybe Kon had reason to think that, but he should know that sometimes people said things in the heat of the moment that they didn't–

_I love you, you know?_

_I…I love you, too, Kon._

_Yeah?_

_Yeah._

_Cool._

Tim's face heated even more. Well, people **did** say things mid-coitus that weren't meant to be taken as declarations of…of **ownership**.

Staring down at the item in his hand, Tim had to concede that perhaps he was exaggerating the situation. But Kon had gone too far this time.

So thinking, Tim dropped the pair of his underwear back in the drawer with the other pairs and stalked off to find Kon. He was going to demand an explanation as to why every pair of briefs he kept at the YJ resort now had an S-shield with Kon's name inside it drawn underneath the label, right over his ass.

Even though he had a pretty good idea of what Kon would say, Tim still wanted to know what he was thinking. And to see his lover squirm…before he **made** him squirm.

He was Kon's, but Kon was his, too, after all.

* * *

THE END


	25. Easy Come

**Easy Come**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The entirety of Young Justice got their powers switched. Powers, and sex drives. Tim is getting some very interesting feelings concerning…himself?

* * *

Tim really didn't think it was fair for the Mighty Endowed to have developed real superpowers on top of everything else she had…developed.

He also didn't think it was fair that every thought he had about Nina Dowd ended up sounding vaguely dirty. But still, the superpower to switch people's powers was definitely a larger power than the woman deserved. It also caused way too much trouble.

That her new super-power had already been affected by her former super-power was the greatest injustice. In addition to having Kon's powers, he also had Kon's sex drive. The boy was horny **all** the damn time.

Consequently, so was Tim. The only way it could have been worse is if he'd gotten Bart's powers; but that was really only a theoretical possibility since Bart didn't **have** a sex drive.

Yet. When Bart finally went through puberty…well, that was not something Tim was looking forward to witnessing.

In the meantime, he had to deal with a yet-again powerless Kon who was miffed that he still couldn't work out Anita's voodoo powers, a Bart that was somehow still connected to the Speed Force, but no longer speedy, and couldn't figure out Robin's fighting skills, a morose and ghostly Cassie, a speedy and impotent (and thus homicidal) Slobo, and a pouting Secret, who had probably gotten Slobo's regenerating abilities, but since she was still halfway between the living and the dead, they didn't come into play.

The fact that every time Tim fell asleep he woke up floating was the least of his problems. Never mind that he couldn't control Kon's TTK, or that he'd accidentally broken three doors, the television remote and various pieces of furniture with Kon's super-strength; dealing with his teammates driving him nuts.

Tim let out a gusty sigh, realized that there was only so long he could hide in the shower – even though it only took him a total of ten minutes to wash everything, the hot water was nice, and with the Erection That Wouldn't Quit he'd had for the past three days, it was a lot less messy than jerking off in bed – and regretfully turned off the water. He concentrated, and floated his towel off the rack outside the tub with Kon's TTK. He toweled off his hair, wiped off his face, wrapped the towel around his waist, and stepped out onto the bathmat, wiggling in toes in the navy plush before turning to the sink.

Tim was halfway through shaving when he realized he was horny **again**. But all he'd been thinking about was how to alter his training routine to use Superboy's powers instead of his own martial arts skills.

Tim looked at himself in the mirror, felt the slow burn of arousal flicker into a full-blown flame inside his groin, and his jaw dropped.

He was attracted to **himself**. Considering that he currently had Kon's sex drive, that meant that Kon…

Kon was attracted to him?!

On autopilot, Tim finished shaving, ran a damp cloth over his face to get rid of the leftover shaving cream, and headed out to his room to get dressed. He was only wearing boxers and had just picked up his Robin suit when a wide grin broke out on his face. Kon-El, Superboy, was attracted to **him**. Him, Tim Drake.

That was so cool. And it would certainly make seducing his best friend a hell of a lot easier.

Even as he started dressing, Tim's mind scrapped his plans for the seduction and started rewriting them. In light of this new information, he thought simplest way to go about it would be saying 'You wanna?' while leering in a very pointed, and inappropriate and thus unusual for him, manner.

After all, it may have taken something imminently complicated and crazy for him to figure out how Kon felt, but that didn't mean some things couldn't come easy.

Like, oh, say…them.

Hiding his grin, and the sudden spring in his step, Tim plastered his mask on and headed out to face his crazy team – and his now soon-to-be-requited crush.

* * *

THE END


	26. A Little Less Talk

**A Little Less Talk**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Kon wants some action. Tim wants to talk…first.

* * *

It was really starting to get on his nerves. Kon kept staring at him, and Tim, despite being the latest protégé of the World's Greatest Detective, could not figure out why.

Tim was also completely mystified as to why Kon had to taken to sighing dramatically in between staring at him. The sporadic gusty noises were distracting him from the police reports he was reviewing on the Point Men, and pushing his already strained nerves even further towards the breaking point.

When Kon sighed for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes, the final nerve snapped. Whirling on his friend with a fierce, heated glare on his face, Tim hissed out in a voice low and filled with danger, "What?"

Far from appearing taken aback – for everyone in Young Justice was used to how Robin got when he was in a snit – Kon just looked bored. Shrugging laconically, he said, "Nothing, man."

"It's not 'nothing' that has you staring at me and sighing over me like a lovesick fool," Tim said, his own repressed feelings for his friend coming to the fore in a vicious verbal jab that cut himself more than they ever could Kon.

That actually got Kon to show some emotion; he looked nonplussed, and a little worried. "I didn't realize I was…bothering you."

"Well, you were," Tim said, still miffed, but not entirely unmollified by Kon's words. Folding his arms over his chest, he tapped one finger against the opposite arm and tilted his head in a waiting pose. "**Why** having you been staring at me?"

Kon was silent for almost a full minute. Slanting Tim a sideways look, he finally asked, "Do you want the socially acceptable answer or the truth?"

"The truth," Tim replied automatically, though inwardly he wondered when Kon cared about being socially acceptable beyond getting girls.

Taking a deep breath, Kon blurted out, "I haven't gotten laid in forever, and you're really starting to turn me on." His face turned a light shade of pink as Tim gaped at him, jaw seemingly having come unhinged from his face.

Finally managing to pick said jaw up from off the floor, the third Robin growled, "What?"

Backing away – up and away; it came in handy to have the ability to fly – from his seething friend, Kon said, "You heard me, man."

Tim stared at Kon for a few excruciatingly long minutes before letting out a huge breath of frustration. "You finally want me, and it's only because you're **horny**?" he exclaimed, torn between unbridled anger and despairing hurt.

Kon blinked, appearing surprised, and for good reason. Even to the most oblivious person in the world – which Kon wasn't, but in a contest he would definitely earn an honorable mention – it would clearly sound as if Robin was more upset by **why** Kon wanted him, than the fact that Kon **did** want him. "Uh…well…mostly," he admitted.

Tim latched onto that. "Mostly?" he questioned. The situation seemed cut and dried to him; either Kon wanted **him**, or he just wanted to have sex. It had always seemed sublimely unfair that just by virtue of his Kryptonian legacy and his sunny personality Kon could and did tumble the majority of the girls – and at least half of the boys – in the world into his bed. Now Robin was starting to wonder if Kon hadn't developed a mild form of nymphomania.

Kon nodded hesitantly. "I…well, I mean, I've always noticed you, man."

"You have?" Tim asked, unable to keep the note of disbelief from his voice. If Kon had really noticed him, how had he, protégé to the World's Greatest Detective, not noticed him noticing?

Kon gave a one-shouldered shrug as he settled back to Earth. Tim noted that his friend had positioned himself nearer to the door than he had been previously, however, as if prepared to make a quick escape. "You've been my best friend since before I even had a **name**. But I didn't wanna chance changing that and you're pretty standoffish anyway, so I just never went anywhere with it."

"Uh-huh," Tim grunted, and purposely let the skepticism seep into his voice. "And now?"

"Well…" Kon ran his fingers through his hair several times, tangling the already messy curls even more. "There've always been plenty of girls around to keep me from thinking about you, but lately, with this…drought…I seem to be having, I just…" He flushed, darted a look at Tim and then looked away with a rueful grin as he finished, "…can't stop thinking about you, man."

"Really?" Tim raised an eyebrow in question, exaggerating the movement so it would be seen above his mask. Kon's half of the conversation was too awkward for this to be a joke, but Tim still found it hard to believe that one of his best friends had harbored romantic-type feelings for him for so long.

Kon nodded fractionally. "Yeah, pretty much."

Tim sighed and fought the urge to rub his eyes – it never worked right through the mask, only making them feel itchy afterwards – before giving Kon a baleful glare. "Kon, you are my best friend…"

"…but you don't swing that way; I know, man," Kon said with a sullen roll of his eyes.

Tim hid a smirk. Superboy thought he had Robin all figured out, and he did, to a point. He had a woefully small amount of information about Tim Drake, however. "Actually, I do – at least, I'm attracted to you," Tim corrected him. What he'd been going to say was 'Kon, you are my best friend, but sometimes I question the intelligence of that decision.' Mostly because those 'sometimes' were times when he questioned **Kon's** intelligence.

Kon blinked. "What?" he asked in a squeak.

"You heard me." Tim huffed and tried to hold back his blush. Their whole conversation had been surreal, but if he was finally about to get what he'd wanted for the past several months, he was going to jump on it and hold on with both hands – figuratively speaking, of course. "The thing is, you are my best friend, and if this is just some one-night stand, or a short fling you're looking for, I don't want any part of it."

"And if I was looking for something more permanent?" Kon asked, his typical bravado belied by the nervous way he chewed on his lower lip after asking.

Tim's eyes softened and he left himself smile. "Then…we could talk about that."

"Talk, huh?" Kon's lips curved into a smile of his own.

"Mm-hm." Tim nodded, adjusting his body posture to be more open, more inviting, more…seductive.

Kon leaned towards him, leering slightly. "**Just** talk?" he asked, hopefulness in his voice.

"Well, I think I could be talked into some kissing…or maybe more," Tim allowed, running the fingers of one gloved hand along Kon's muscular arm.

"Well, then…let's get this conversation started," Kon said.

Before he could make his move, Tim grinned, and jumped him – literally. The talking could wait; he was dying for some action.

* * *

THE END


	27. Random Acts Of Really Great Kisses

**Random Acts Of Really Great Kisses**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kon can be random. Tim doesn't mind – much.

* * *

Occasionally Kon could be really random. Really **really** random. As in even-more-random-than-Impulse random.

Like today. The first Friday in June, which meant the first Young Justice weekend of the year that Tim wasn't worried about school on Monday (since Brentwood was out for the summer), or spending time with his dad (since Jack Drake was under the impression that Tim moving back 'home' would occupy his attention for some time), or even training with Bruce (since Bruce was under the impression that he'd need to spend more time at home with his father).

Tim **shouldn't** have had any worries weighing down his mind – and he didn't. At least, up until Kon arrived, made some really awkward small talk, and prevaricated around whatever was on his mind for a full half-hour while Robin updated the computer with Batman's crime logs and searched for new crime in progress.

Finally Kon stopped talking. Tim had, in fact, thought the other boy had left without even getting around to whatever it was that he wanted to talk about. Then, he found himself being spun around in his chair, coming face to chest with Superboy.

Superboy, who had a very determined look on his face.

Tim braced himself for hearing and listening to whatever inane and oh-so-important thing Kon had on his mind. As such, he wasn't prepared for what actually happened:

Kon grabbed Tim and kissed him.

Tim was shocked, and when his mouth fell open in his surprise, Kon's tongue took advantage of it to delve inside his mouth.

It felt…wet. Hot; Kon's core temperature was higher than the average human's. It was kind of nice, once he got past the initial surge of _Oh, my God, what the fuck?! _panic. Then Kon's hands pulled him closer, and his tongue stroked across Tim's, and he sort of hummed, and it was **way** more than nice.

Finally, though, the nice kiss – kisses? The original kiss had never stopped, but it did last for quite a while – ended, and Tim was able to think again. Able to think, and able to freak out, in his own quiet Robin way.

Quiet or not, Kon could always tell when he was freaked. A worried looked on his (flushed) face, he asked (with kiss-swollen lips), "So, are you freaking out because of the teammate thing, the friend thing, or the guy thing?"

"Um…the guy thing?" Tim wasn't entirely sure himself, but it seemed to be the only pressing worry. He didn't even know if he even liked other guys. He had liked kissing Kon – or was that being kissed **by** Kon? – but his thoughts were a muddle and a great deal of them centered on the physical evidence he'd left on Kon of their…makeout session.

"Ah." Kon nodded. "Okay." He nodded again, and only seemed to stop once he realized how inane he looked.

Tim found himself wondering if, among the many and varied merchandising possibilities Rex Leech had invested Superboy's money into, there were any Superboy bobble-head dolls.

"Why did you…kiss me?" Tim asked, having the force the final two words out around the blush that felt like it somehow not only spread across his face, but also became lodged in his throat.

Kon chewed on his lower lip, and Tim was thankful to see that he wasn't the only one blushing now. "'Cause I like you, Rob. And I was…well, I was hoping we could…maybe date?"

The last two words were said with such hopefulness that Tim had to give the matter some thought. He'd been dating Steph since Arianna had broken up with him, but once she'd found out she was pregnant Steph had broken things off with him, too. So he **could**, conceivably, date Kon, it was just…

He had no idea if he was bisexual, though he'd always had more than a suspicion that Kon was. Still… "I…suppose we could go on a date," Tim allowed.

Kon's eyes almost literally lit up, and Tim spared a moment to wonder if it was possible Superboy would ever develop heat vision. "Really?"

"As long as you understand that there's a possibility that I might not…um, be bisexual." Because Tim was sure he liked girls, he really was.

"That's cool, man," Kon said, and kissed him again, this time without Tim's surprise blocking the way.

Tim couldn't help a moan; it was even **better** with active participation on his part. He still didn't know if he was even really attracted to guys like that, but Tim wasn't really worried…

He was in the middle of another **really** great kiss.

* * *

THE END


	28. Occupations

**Occupations**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Tim has patrol. Kon has other plans for their time.

* * *

Talking while his mouth is occupied is really a whole to easier when the occupier of his mouth is food, Tim thinks.

Though Kon is making those little 'mmm-ing' sounds like he does when he eats a really good piece of chocolate.

Tim fails to push Kon away from him, instead leaning back against – and on – the short wall edging the building. The fact that his head is inches away from going over doesn't even cross his mind, though the rough concrete abrading the back of his neck does register on some level. Some level below the pleasure Kon is currently bringing him.

"You really–" Tim gasps and reflexively arches into Kon's bite at his neck, "–need to not interrupt me on patrooo-ool!"

Kon has a biting fetish. The tendons in Tim's neck are especially sensitive. This adds up to a brain-melting sensation that makes Tim's jock feel like cruel torture instead of extremely necessary protection for his night-job.

Kon pulls back and grins at him, cocky as ever. Tim can't help a swallow as he sees that that stupid-looking 'flavor-saver' of Kon's is wet with their combined saliva. "Tell me you don't like it and I'll stop," he says, the warm air of his breath hitting him in the nose with the faint smell of sassafras from those candies Kon likes.

Tim can't really tell Kon that, not without outright lying. But… "You do realize Oracle has cameras all over the city, right?" he says between pants.

Kon blinks. His face reddens, and his eyes go wide as he looks around them both, before he visibly calms himself with the breathing technique Tim spent half an hour trying – and ultimately failing – to teach Bart several weeks ago when the speedster expressed an interest in learning how to meditate. Then, surreally, Kon looks like he's thinking; surreally, because according to Kon, Tim always thinks too much, especially during their makeout sessions.

Also, Tim's cock is aching, and it takes a great deal of Bat-trained willpower not to try and hump Kon's thigh, braced deliciously as it is between his legs.

Finally, after ages – really only about fifty-two seconds – Kon nods decisively, and gets his hands back on Tim's bared-to-the-night-air-and-most-especially-Kon's-sight chest. "If Oracle has cameras all over, then she's already seen us making out," he says before kissing Tim deeply.

Tim can't argue with that. And, with Kon's TTK teasing his cock underneath his jock, he really doesn't feel the need to find something else to occupy either his mouth or his mind.

* * *

THE END


	29. A Tease Of Invitation

**A Tease Of Invitation**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: They know Tim's name now. Kon takes that as an invitation to find out more.

* * *

They knew Robin's name now, which should have made things easier, but totally didn't. Kon had tried five different computers, at three different libraries, and every time he searched the Gotham City address database for 'Tim Drake' the computer crashed.

The last time a pop-up message box had advised him to _Stop This, Superboy_.

Superboy would not be so easily deterred. Robin had practically teased the team with the information he'd long held back, and Kon planned to get him back for it.

The Gotham City phonebook, as it happened, was easily accessible. Unfortunately, there were one hundred and eighteen Drakes listed.

He would have called the numbers, but he was pretty sure that whoever was keeping him from finding Robin online would be able to disconnect the one appropriate call or send him straight to the answering machine or a pizza place. So he'd have to do it the slow way.

Every Thursday – because _Bespelled _was in reruns, and even though it wasn't quite as good as the _Wendy: The Werewolf Stalker _spin-off _Cherub_, it did have three very hot ladies as the main characters; but this was important enough that Kon could miss it – Kon flew over to the edge of Gotham City, changed into a Hawaiian print shirt and jeans, put on his sunglasses, and walked to the next address on his list.

Walking made it so that – even with the map he'd gotten Bart to put together so he could take the shortest route each visit, and he wouldn't have to double back – he ended up getting no more than four or five addresses each time. In addition, once he got to the addresses, he had to look and listen for the people who lived there, and try and figure out if Tim was one of them.

He'd been at it for over a month with nothing to show for it. What Kon wouldn't have given for super-hearing. Or better yet, X-Ray vision.

Kon sighed and flopped down on the bus stop bench across the street from the third house on that day's list. He watched for three-quarters of an hour, seeing a blonde in her earlier thirties arrive home with groceries, then a graying middle-aged man with a briefcase.

He was just about to leave, thinking no one else lived in the house, even as big as it was, when a bus arrived, dispatching two women with shopping bags and one teenager in a long-sleeved red shirt and black jeans carrying a backpack. The guy had his head down, but said head was covered in disarrayed black hair, and the way he walked, back military straight, was at odds with his 'normal' appearance.

Kon perked up, forcing himself not to move closer so he could get a better look. As close as he was to the guy, if he moved, Robin would be sure to notice him, and Kon wanted this visit to be a surprise.

The maybe-Robin walked up to the house Kon had been watching, unlocked the door, and went inside. Kon didn't know if the guy was Robin – Tim – but the possibility had him so excited he'd risen a few inches off the bench, a fact he only realized when his head suddenly whacked into a low-hanging branch of a tree overhead, one of those ones with those green pollen 'cone' things that covered everything with yellow dust.

Blushing at his faux pax, Kon lowered himself back to his seat, then stood up. He swiped off the bits of pollen that the tree had showered him with while he waited, mostly succeeding in smearing it on his shirt. Thankfully that day's Hawaiian print was a similar color, and would hide the mess.

After waiting a silent count of one hundred, Kon headed across the street. He rang the bell, wiped his sweating hands on his pants, and waited. When the door opened a minute later, he saw Robin, Tim, Alvin – whoever.

Kon pasted his best shit-eating grin on his face and prepared to enjoy the show. He did not have to wait long.

Tim's eyes bugged out, going wide as saucers, his jaw dropped to the floor, and every other cliché of surprise that the human race had ever thought of came to pass on his face.

"Hey, Tim," Kon said, cool as a breeze, hands tucked nonchalantly in his pockets. His chest puffed out with pride at surprising the World's Second Greatest Detective. Making Robin show so much emotion was nothing to sneeze at, either. The pollen might be, but his TTK was useful in many odd ways.

Tim blinked rapidly twice, then again, and glared at him. He sent a searching look behind him and quickly moved towards him, shutting the door partway behind him. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

Affronted, Kon had to bite down on the urge to give his friend a TTK-wedgie. "I came to see you," he bit out, leaving the 'of course' to silently hover in the air.

Tim shuffled his feet at his faux pas, cheeks going ever-so-slightly pink. "That's great and all, but my parents are home," he said in a hushed voice. "What am I supposed to tell them?"

Kon had prepared for this. Pulling a battered baseball cap – advertising the Metropolis Orbits – out of his back pocket, Kon slicked his hair back and put the hat on. With his green and blue Hawaiian shirt, khaki cargo shorts and sneakers, he looked absolutely nothing like Superboy.

Especially since he'd sacrificed his goatee to the cause for this. "Just tell 'em I'm a friend of yours from school, Tim," Kon replied with a cocky smirk.

Tim looked thoughtful, considering Kon's disguise. "A friend, huh?"

Swallowing down his nerves, and praying he'd been right about the signals that Tim had been sending out – and that Tim actually **had** been sending out signals – Kon said, voice breezy as a seaside morning, "Well, you could tell him I'm your boyfriend, but I don't know if you're out to your 'rents or not."

Tim's face went through a kaleidoscope of colors: white to red to almost purple as he obviously held back a laugh at whatever mental images Kon's words had given him. "I…I'm not. And, um…" He took a deep, probably fortifying, breath, "…I really think we should go on a date before we decide that we're, um, dating."

Kon shrugged, feeling the tension bleed out of his entire body. "Cool, man."

Tim smiled at him, one of those small, real smiles, and Kon felt himself smile back.

Yeah, it was really cool.

* * *

THE END


	30. The Force Within You

**The Force Within You**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kon has never seen _Stars Wars_.

* * *

They fought together, they fucked each other, and they wore multi-colored spandex in those fights – and sometimes even when they fucked.

Sometimes, however, even Superboy wanted more out of life than supervillain fights and sex. It was odd, but since he couldn't attend a real school anymore, Kon figured he should be entitled to at least one typical teenage ritual…

A classic 'dinner and a movie' date on a Friday night.

Dinner was easy; food court at the mall where the movie theater was at. That way both he and Rob could choose whatever they wanted to eat. The movie was a bit more difficult; Robin had expressed his opinion forcefully, if not eloquently, on just how bad the first two movies were, and how much he really just wanted to try and repress them and remember the original three as being it.

Kon had had to pull out all the stops on charming his Battish boyfriend into the idea of a date in the first place, but he drew on his secret weapon: the Super-Pout. With a pleading look and just a little bit of 'but don't you care enough about me to do this one little thing that would make me happy?' lip-wibbling, Rob caved.

Kon was glad. Because really, he'd enjoyed watching the first one with Roxy, but the second one, seen by himself, hadn't been the same. He'd never seen the originals, and for some reason the geeks who programmed his knowledge hadn't seen fit to input those movies – though for some reason _When Harry Met Sally _was in there – but he figured he could watch the prequels and then track down the original three movies and make Rob watch them all with him back-to-back one weekend when it rained and there wasn't any crime to fight.

Considering the weather the resort had been experiencing lately, he was pretty sure they could do that on Saturday, as long as Imp hadn't claimed the Playtendo.

Robin stuck his spiky-haired head into Kon's room. "Are you ready?" he asked in a slightly nasal voice, his sullen glare apparent even through his sunglasses.

Kon finished tucking his Yoda T-shirt into his jeans, grabbed his jacket – not the one with the S-symbol, a plain denim one – and nodded. "Yup."

"Let's go, then," Rob replied, and headed out without even letting Kon snatch a kiss.

Sighing, Kon followed his boyfriend outside, and consoled himself with the fact that the movie had been out for a while, and with fewer people in the theater, he was sure it wouldn't take much to get Robin to make out with him during the previews. That perked him right up – in more ways than one – so much so that Robin's feigned unhappiness didn't bring Kon down.

Kon was determined to enjoy _Star Wars: Episode Three_, even if he had to be accompanied by 'Alvin Draper'. He was really Rob underneath it all, really the sexy yet freaky superhero Kon was starting to fall in love with, and that was what mattered.

There wasn't a force in the universe that could make him want to be anywhere else that night.

* * *

THE END


	31. Sunkissed

**Sunkissed**

* * *

Rating: PG-15  
Summary: Kon likes to sunbathe. Tim likes to watch.

* * *

Tim had known since the fifth week of forming Young Justice that Kon liked to sunbathe. Whether or not that predilection had anything to do with solar rays giving him his powers, Tim didn't know. Kon **did** appear to have some Kryptonian DNA, since he was susceptible to Kryptonite, but thus far his only power was his TTK.

What Tim **did** know was that currently he and Kon were the only ones in the Justice Cave, and Kon had taken advantage of it to stretch out on the rocks underneath the naturally-formed 'skylight' near the pool.

Kon had also ditched his baggy blue swim trunks for a form-fitting Speedo with an S-shield on the front. The shield was positioned right in the middle of Kon's crotch, over the bulge of his cock. That was taking up the majority of Tim's attention; the rest of it was concerned with the miles upon miles of golden skin dotted with water droplets leftover from Kon's swim. Not to mention the muscles that had formed despite Kon using his TTK to move things, and not his body.

It was only a teeny tiny part of Tim's mind that was in Robin mode and devoted to keeping himself out of a sight, which was probably why he was caught. When Kon sighed, peered over his sunglasses, and then stood up to wriggle out of his Speedo, Tim was unable to help making a soft squeak at the sight of the newly-bared flesh.

Not too soft that Superboy wouldn't hear it, unfortunately.

When Kon turned to him with a smile on his face, Tim didn't know what to think. Mostly because a) he wasn't staring at Kon's **face** b) thinking was the last thing on his mind, and c) Kon had grabbed him with his TTK and hauled him forward.

No amount of martial arts moves would get Kon to let him go. Kon had him now, and there was nothing he could do, and nothing he could think to say.

"Um…" Tim said eloquently, blushing redder than a fire truck. He thought it would be a good thing to have a fire truck there because he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust from embarrassment, and having someone to put out the resultant fire would be good.

The ground opening up and swallowing him would be good, too. Or Oracle commandeering the JLAs transporter to take him away to fight somebody in Gotham. Or…

Kon's smile melted into a lazy smirk that made Tim feel all warm inside – and hot downstairs. "So, you like what you see, eh, Rob?" he said, sunglasses flying off his face to land…somewhere.

Nodding before he could even think, Tim jerked his head to a halt, flushing more than he had been just moments before at the look on Kon's face.

Kon's smirk had become, if anything, more smirky. Smirkier? Whatever, Tim stopped feeling warm and started feeling **hot** all over. That was the only explanation for why his skin felt slick, and his clothes felt much too confining, like they were sticking to him.

"Touching would be better, though, right?" Kon asked, and Tim started when he felt tendrils of nothingness caress his arms and legs under his clothing. They made their way inward, towards his torso and the apex of his legs respectively, but stopped before reaching either his nipples or his groin.

Tim let out a groan of protest and opened his eyes – they had slammed shut with his rising arousal – to see Kon looking at him questioningly. "Wouldn't it?" he said, hesitation and worry hidden behind those alien-blue eyes.

It took Tim a moment to figure out what Kon was asking, but as soon as he had he felt his breath catch in his throat. The heat seeped into his skin and built up inside of him, making Tim let out a low moan as he nodded almost frantically fast.

The grin that came over Kon's face was so wide Tim thought it might split his head in half. Then he didn't think anything, because Kon was kissing him; hard, demanding, thoroughly wet kisses that caused the heat to sink back inside of him as well as remain on the outside. Kon's roaming hands and roving telekinetic tendrils rubbed him in all the right places, making Tim feel as if he was going to come at any moment.

Tim let out a long, low moan. "Kon, God…"

Kon chuckled softly, the vibrations against his neck causing Tim to shiver. "More?" he asked unnecessarily.

"God, yes…" Tim hissed out.

Then those tendrils started to remove Tim's clothes. With Tim's eager cooperation, he was soon as nude as Kon, save for his mask. Then Tim took the mask off; he hadn't even thought about it, but the surprised and pleased look on Kon's face made him blush once more.

When Kon started touching him again, Tim was the one smiling. Then he threw himself into kissing all of Kon's skin like the sun had.

* * *

THE END


	32. Finding Peace

Finding Peace

**Finding Peace**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: With Tana gone, so is Kon's center. Kon doesn't know what to do about the feelings he doesn't quite understand without her help. So he decides to follow his heart to find where he belongs.

* * *

_If we have no peace, it is because we have forgotten that we belong to each other. _– _Mother Teresa_

* * *

After Tana had been killed, Kon hadn't known what to do with himself. Since nearly the very beginning of his life, she'd been there, integrated into the foundation of his very existence. She was a rock – and, sometimes, his hard place.

How was he going to live the rest of his life without her?

Thankfully, he had other friends, good friends, but…it just wasn't the same with Young Justice. Especially since Match had apparently picked up on Cassie's crush on him and made him think that he, Kon, cared for her…like that.

And he did care for her, but…he'd never really been able to let himself feel anything too deep. Those feelings already belonged to Tana.

And now…they belonged nowhere.

At least, that was what he thought. Then Bedlam attacked again and they all found out Robin's name, and… It was really weird, but Kon remembered that as Conal, meeting Tim Drake for the first time, he'd thought that Tim was…hot.

Now Kon-El once more, he had to admit that he **still** thought Robin was way too attractive for his own good – especially with most of his face covered by the mask. But Cassie…didn't she already have…well, prior claim on Kon or something?

Kon pondered that through the weekly team meeting that Robin insisted they all have. Bart never paid attention for longer than two seconds, Anita spent most of her time making sure he didn't cause too much trouble, and keeping Slobo from leaving, and Secret hovered mostly silently in the corner, occasionally leaving to check the monitors.

Cassie split her time between making moony eyes at him and listening to what Robin had to say.

For some reason, Kon didn't really like that. Well, he didn't mind the moony eyes so much, but he wished she'd listen to Rob more. Robin was really smart, and even if the meetings were boring, they served a purpose.

Kon normally didn't put much thought into things like that, but he was trying to grow up. Now that he could age, it seemed wasteful as well as stupid to keep acting like a dumb kid – especially since that was what Tana had urged him to do before she'd left.

Robin would tease him that it wasn't an act, all the while knowing he could say things like that because it wasn't true. Cassie…sometimes Kon thought that Cassie didn't think he was all that smart.

Other times he thought Cassie really only liked him because he was hot, popular, and could be charming when he tried. How else would she not have noticed it was Match that she'd been making out with for two months? They were friends; shouldn't she know him better than that?

Kon brooded his way through the rest of the meeting, wondering why it was that he never seemed to be attracted to the same people he was friends with. That would make dating so much easier. The girl he dated would already know him, and he'd know her.

Like with Roxy – if he'd liked her back, then things would have been cool. But he hadn't. Then again, that could have made things complicated when she gave her DNA to save his life and they came out feeling like brother and sister.

So deep in thought he never noticed the meeting breaking up around him, it came as a shock to Kon when Robin's hand shook his shoulder slightly. "Kon? You in there?"

"Uh… Yeah, Rob! Ready, willing, and able to kick supervillain butt!" Kon tried for his usual over-exuberant tone of 'Yes, I was listening, just…so hard that I never noticed you'd stopped talking.'

Robin gave him a sideways look, one of the ones that made Kon sure Tim was narrowing his eyes at him behind the mask, but he seemed to buy it. "If you say so. Sadly, there are no supervillains in sight."

A warmth started to creep down Kon's neck as he realized that Tim totally knew he was spacing through a lot of the meeting, and expected it. But it wasn't entirely embarrassment – it was also a kind of…contentment…that Robin was okay with him not totally paying attention.

It got Kon thinking. He had girls for friends, but he'd always been closer to his guy friends. The reverse had to be true for the girls, but still. He'd already been thinking of how hot Rob was without the mask…maybe he should be thinking about what it would be liked to date one of his guy friends.

One **specific** guy friend.

Watching Tim head towards the door, Kon started after him. Only once he was right behind his friend did the thought occur to Kon.

What if Tim didn't like guys?

But then, Kon wasn't just **any** guy – he was Superboy. The Teen of Steel. The Superhot Super.

And anyway, Tim was his best friend. He and Roxy were still friends, even after everything; surely his and Tim's friendship could handle it if Tim didn't return his feelings.

Decided on his course of action, Kon flew swiftly down the corridor after Robin, hoping to catch him before he left to patrol, or brood on the roof, or some other Bat-thing. "Hey, Rob?" Kon called when he caught sight of a Kevlar cape sliding past the corner.

"Yeah, SB? What's up?" Tim paused and turned his head to look at Kon over his shoulder.

Kon dithered uncharacteristically for a moment, shifting nervously from foot-to-foot – making him look like he was trying to two-step in mid-air – as he tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. "Um…I was wondering…"

Tim cocked his head, and gave him a 'Get on with it' look. It was amazing how he managed to look annoyed with so few visual cues.

"Well, would you like to…I dunno…go to a movie sometime?"

Tim opened his mouth, presumably to say, "Sure, of course," like he normally did when Kon – or Bart, or one of the others – suggested an activity, but before he could say anything, his eyes widened and his mouth snapped closed, an almost audible click reverberating in the stunned silence that had settled over them both.

Kon's grin wavered a bit, but he held firm to his resolve.

Long moments passed before Tim coughed twice, then looked at Kon. "You mean, like…on a…date?" he finally asked.

Kon nodded slowly. "Yeah," he elucidated.

Tim's expression made several different contortions, finally settling on something partway between a pleasantly surprised smile and a nervous frown. "Um…sure. I'd…I'd like that." He looked away, cheeks shading pink with an embarrassed blush.

It seemed that Kon wasn't the only one with a crush. "Me, too, man," Kon said, reaching out to lay one hand on Tim's exposed elbow. As Tim raised his eyes to look at him, Kon offered him a smile.

Tim smiled back, and with the curving of his lips, a strange warmth spread through Kon, bringing a peace to recently jittered nerves.

He'd finally found where he belonged.

* * *

THE END


	33. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Kon shows Tim Hawaii.

* * *

Hawaii was beautiful.

The sand was nearly white, and so fine under his bare feet that it felt more like powder than miniature rocks. The sun was bright, but not too hot, half-hidden was it was behind lots of big, fluffy white clouds. The surf was mild, lapping upwards from his lower calves to his knees, the spray dampening the ragged hem of his cut-off shorts and carrying the smell of sea salt and not the pollution that was surely in the ocean.

A pair of warm, tanned arms wrapped around him, a bare chest pressing to his bare back, and Tim half-turned to face his boyfriend. "So, you like it?" Kon asked, the hesitance in his voice a stark contrast to the smug grin on his face.

"I love it," Tim said, and only wished he could be as honest about everything else. He'd finally caved after four months of dating and, against Batman's express orders, told Kon his real first name. He still had to keep a great deal from Kon, however, and it just didn't sit right.

Kon seemed okay with it, though, and Tim tried to let that be enough. Especially at times like this.

Kon's smile widened and softened and he nuzzled behind Tim's ear. "As much as you love me?" he asked huskily.

Tim felt his body heat up with a blush, a warm thrumming building up underneath his skin. "Not nearly that much," he whispered, and turning the rest of the way around, rose up on his toes to capture Kon's lips in a kiss which was returned wholeheartedly.

Hawaii was beautiful…but Kon was the reason why.

* * *

THE END


	34. Having To Hold

**Having To Hold**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Tim's not perfect. But what Kon has with him, is.

* * *

Tim drooled in his sleep. That wasn't something Kon had expected from the always perfectly put-together Robin, but then, there were a lot of things he hadn't expected about Tim.

Like how ripped he was underneath the armor. How good it felt to touch his skin, scarred from years of fighting crime, like Kon's own would never be.

How fantastic the sex was that first time, even as much as they both fumbled through it. The second and third times had been even better. And holding each other in the afterglow, trading soft kisses and even softer smiles under the starlight shining through the trees around the resort…

No, Kon hadn't expected it, or the feelings that had intensified in him so quickly, to something one might even call 'Love' – but he was damn well glad that he had it.

Just like he had Tim.

* * *

THE END


	35. Making Contact

**Making Contact**

* * *

Rating: PG-15  
Summary: Tim's feeling rather sore. Kon offers him a massage. It turns into a regular thing, only could Kon be offering more? Because Tim wants more.

* * *

Kon was a very touchy person. Not in a 'Say the wrong thing and he'll explode' way; in a 'Somehow he has six hands on me despite only having two arms' way.

Mostly, it was platonic; Kon was just a touchy-feely guy. It probably came from 'growing up' in a test-tube, where there wasn't any physical contact. That didn't mean it wasn't still unnerving, though, especially for a member of the Bat Brood.

Still, after over a year in Young Justice together, Tim had gotten used to Kon touching him. Slapping him a high-five when they took down some villain, the occasional **attempted** noogie when Kon felt Robin was being too serious, and, of course, the proverbial manly slap on the back after a victory.

That didn't mean Tim couldn't still be surprised by the contact, of course. Especially when he'd been spending too much of his time going over a particularly bloody case and too little of his time stretching properly both before and after his workouts.

So, after spending the afternoon – the entire afternoon – taking down a bus full of Bialyan terrorists disguised as nuns, despite the mixed herd of camels, flamingos, and surprisingly, baby alligators involved in preventing the escape of said terrorists, Tim wasn't feeling all that great.

Kon, to the contrary, was, and showed his happiness by exclaiming, "Man, Rob, wasn't that a riot?" and slapping Tim hard on the back.

Normally Tim would only be rocked a little by the impact, and his armor would take the brunt of the sting. Today, however, was not normal. "Ouch!" Tim exclaimed, though quietly. He curled in on himself trying to escape the pain, unable to help several flinches and a wince.

Kon's eyes went wide and he backed off hands up in the air in the general expression of 'I didn't do it!'. "Dude, Rob…you okay?" he asked warily.

"I…yeah, just got some minor muscle aches." Tim tried to play it off with a rueful grin, but Kon wasn't buying it. Probably because his rueful grin looked more like a grimace of pain, which, well, it was.

"Minor, Boy Wonder?" Kon said with a skeptical raise of his eyebrows. "And these 'minor' muscle aches would be why you're curled up in pain and actually **showing** how much it hurts?"

Kon had him there. 'Never show weakness' had been drilled into him by Batman. No matter how much it hurt, if the criminals didn't know it, you still had the upper hand. "I…may have understated the intensity of the muscle aches," Tim admitted, wincing again as he did his best to straighten up.

"Uh-huh." Kon looked at him askance for a moment, staring intensely at him as if he'd suddenly developed X-Ray vision and was trying to see Tim's muscles for himself.

Not that Kon **could** have seen his muscles, even with X-Ray vision; he would have only been able to see Tim's bones. Still…

"How bad is it?" Kon asked, the worry in his tone surprising Tim enough that he answered with the complete truth.

"Pretty bad," Tim said, mouth going tight as he realized what he'd let slip.

Kon nodded, expression thoughtful. Then he looked Tim in the eye, and said with atypical hesitance, "If you want, I could maybe help you with that."

Intrigued, Tim asked, "How?" His own plan had been to take a hot shower and some extra-strength aspirin, then do some katas, maybe meditate a bit.

Shrugging diffidently, Kon stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and said, "I could give you a massage."

Normally Tim would have thought Kon was playing a joke on him. That sounded all too much like one of the come-ons he gave Cassie. But Kon was not a master of prevarication, and he didn't knowingly play on people's weaknesses. "I…if you're willing, that would be great." For more than just relief from the muscle aches.

Not that he planned to tell Kon that.

Kon flashed him his characteristic quicksilver grin and said, "Great. Meet me in the training room, okay? I gotta get some oil." With that, he flew off toward the living quarters, presumably to get the oil from his room.

Tim felt his cheeks heat as he contemplated why Kon would have massage oil in his room. Then, determinedly ridding his face of the blush, he headed for the training room, and the masseuse's table therein.

He managed to get off most of his uniform with a minimum of pain. He debated a moment about whether or not to completely strip, then decided to leave on his underwear. He hurt too much to be able to keep his embarrassment hidden, and anyway, his ass was the only part of his body that **didn't** really hurt.

Tim had just settled onto his stomach on the massage table, a towel over his ass, when he heard Kon open the door. He turned to watch his friend enter the room.

Kon sent him a nervous grin. "Sorry," he said as he walked towards the table, shedding his jacket and kicking off his boots as he neared. "Took me a while to find the oil."

"It's okay," Tim replied, not mentioning that it had taken him longer than normal to get out of his uniform. Even with all the intricate catches and booby-traps on his Robin suit, getting out of it typically took him slightly less than two minutes.

He had all sorts of meditation exercises and such for pushing through pain, but the muscles aches had been going on for long enough that it just wasn't worth it.

Rolling up his sleeves, Kon looked at Tim, who tried not to fidget. Kon never looked that serious unless someone was in danger or dying. "Any particular areas you want me to focus on, or is everything hurting equally?" he asked after eyeing the numerous bruises and contusions on Robin's body.

Tim thought about shrugging, but the twinges in his shoulders, even while they were still, made him decide against it. "Everything, pretty much," he said, then lightened his tone as he turned away from Kon, settling with his head in the hole on the table. "There might be a spot on my right forearm that doesn't hurt, though."

He heard Kon snort, then the displacement of air as his friend approached. "You shouldn't let it get this bad, Rob," he said, popping open the bottle of oil.

Tim's nose wrinkled as the pleasant scent of something nutty and spicy drifted towards him; cinnamon and almonds or something like that. "It's been one thing after another for weeks," he said, tensing up automatically as Kon's slick hands settled on his shoulders. Forcing down his fight-or-flight responses, he breathed deeply of the scented air and tried to relax. Even if he couldn't see what was going on, Kon was at his back, and he didn't have to worry about Kon hurting him. "I'd be fine if I could just find time to do my stretches."

"Sure you would, Rob," Kon returned disbelievingly, his hands pressing firmly into the stressed muscles of Tim's back. They were strong, but incredibly gentle as well, and seemed to find and soothe the knots in his neck and shoulders with uncanny precision. "And that's why you're always so tense all the time, I'm sure. Because you're 'fine'."

Tim groaned, both in mental frustration and from physical discomfort. "Kon, just because I'm not happy-go-lucky like Bart, or easygoing like you, doesn't mean there's anything wrong with me." No, psychiatrists would run away from him screaming for **other** reasons. If he were ever masochistic enough to see a shrink.

"Maybe not," Kon said, digging into a stubborn knot with his thumbs and kneading away the pressure. "But you have to admit that if you relaxed more often, you'd be less tense."

Well…yes. Relaxation was pretty much on the opposite side of the scale from tension. "How would you have me relax, Kon?" Tim asked, doing just that as the throbbing pain in his right shoulder receded into a dull ache. He hadn't even been able to take notes in class without feeling twinges for over a week now, so he'd practiced writing with his left hand, until that too had started to hurt.

Kon moved down that arm, kneading all the bicep, stroking across the elbow and sending shivers down Tim's spine. He ended at the wrist, rubbing each finger in turn before returning to Tim's back. "Well, you could talk to us when you're feeling down," Kon told him, moving to the opposite shoulder and leaving his right arm feeling like an overcooked noodle. "That's what friends are for, you know."

It wasn't a question in the traditional sense, but Tim knew Kon was wondering if Tim knew that. Kon had always been more a show than a tell kind of guy, but he was a very good friend. Tim was starting to feel mellow enough to let him know that. And Kon **was** helping him, after all. "Yeah, I know. I just…there's a lot I can't talk about with you guys." Left unsaid was how much he wanted to be able to share with them. But Batman was beyond paranoid – even if there **were** a lot of supervillains out to get them.

"You could talk to…well, not Batman," Kon said with a soft laugh. "And Batgirl probably wouldn't be much help. But…well, what about Nightwing?"

Dick had made a point of not making the same mistakes that he'd made with Jason a second time; he'd told Tim that he was there for him if ever Tim needed to talk. And he had been. Frequently. A bit **too** frequently, sometimes, for Tim's loner peace of mind. "I could. I just…I've never really had anyone to talk to, and…it's difficult for me," Tim admitted softly.

"Well, you do difficult things as Robin all the time," Kon said, tone of voice indicating that he knew it wasn't the same thing. He'd moved on to Tim's left arm, and while Tim's back was still hurting something fierce, his arms actually felt like they weren't going to drop off any minute and leave him a Robin de Milo. "And anyway, you're always telling me that just because something isn't easy doesn't mean it isn't worthwhile."

He'd been talking about schoolwork and maintaining a civilian identity, but it did apply to his situation. "Mmmff," Tim agreed, flexing the fingers of his left hand after Kon got done with them. They felt oily, and the oil itself was stinging in a few small cuts, but there seemed to be some moisturizer in it. He'd wait a while after the massage was over for it to sink in so that when he took his shower the hot water wouldn't wash it all away.

"Getting a massage regularly would probably do it," Kon said. Before Tim could frown at the seeming non-sequitur, the Super-teen continued, "Get you relaxed, I mean."

Tim couldn't help it; he chuckled. The idea of telling Batman he was adding a massage to the end of his twice-weekly three-hour training program was…funny. Especially since either Bruce or Alfred would end up giving it to him.

Alfred **was** good at the physiotherapy massages, though. But they always made Tim a bit uncomfortable.

Not like Kon did at all.

Kon had moved onto his neck, gently rotating his head back and forth on his spine. Then he started kneading the back of his neck, losing the tension with a circular rotating motion of his fingertips.

The headache that had been pounding softly behind Tim's eyes started to recede. "Mmmm-mmm…"

Kon's hands started on his shoulders, kneading with a surprisingly gentle strength at the tense knots he found there. The massage radiated outward from Kon's hands in little ripples of pressure, and Tim knew the other teen must have been using his tactile telekinesis in conjunction with his hands.

Tim hadn't known Kon had such fine control of his power. Then again, it was a very thin line between a massage and foreplay, and if there was one skill set Kon took pains to develop, it was his bedroom (or other rooms) skills.

The thought perturbed Tim, and he tried not to think of the reasons why.

Then Kon's hands skipped over the towel and began kneading his legs. As his body turned into a warm puddle, all thoughts left Tim's mind. Kon massaged his aching thighs and strained calves, ending with kneading his throbbing feet, even taking care of his toes.

Tim was soon so blissed out that the feel of Kon pressing a soft, breathy kiss to the back of his bared neck before he left went unnoticed.

* * *

Tim ended up falling asleep in the training room on the massage table. He woke up several hours later, arms feeling tingly from dangling over the edge for so long, and dragged himself to bed, feeling much refreshed, if not a little oily.

When he left for Gotham, it wasn't without giving Kon a quick, yet heartfelt thank you, and receiving a blushing, "You're welcome," in response.

Over the next week, Tim found his thoughts often returning to that massage, reliving the experience. He couldn't quite figure out why, and resolved to try and put it out of his mind before the next Young Justice meeting.

The following weekend, however, found Tim in similar straits. Even walking caused him some discomfort. The case had been solved, but his time as Robin was still stretched thin. Another massage would feel **really** good, and, in fact, it was almost a necessity if Tim was going to be able to fight anytime soon.

Approaching Kon about the possibility of a repeat performance, however…well, the embarrassment was almost enough to make Tim reconsider. Almost, however; a sudden jerk as Kon's door opened before he could knock caused spasms of pain to run down from his neck along his spine.

"Hey, man," Kon greeted him. Those unearthly blue eyes of his narrowed as he caught sign of the lines of pain drawn on Tim's face. "You still tense?"

Flushing a little, Tim ducked his head and nodded. "Yeah, I… The case is over, but it took a lot of work, and I didn't have time to…well, to relax." He sent a rueful smile Kon's way. "Help me out, please?"

"Sure," Kon agreed readily. "Meet you in the training room?" he offered three steps back into his bedroom.

With a quiet, "Yeah," Tim headed off down the hallway, half-hobbling.

It took longer to get his costume off this time, and Kon came in while he was still wearing his undershirt and tights. While Kon graciously took his time getting some towels, Tim slipped out of them, and scrambled – with less grace than he'd had since before starting his training as Robin – onto the table.

The massage oil this time smelled of mint and eucalyptus, a subtle sharp tang that wasn't quit medicinal. It did feel nice and cool against Tim's overheated and strained skin, however; very nice.

Kon poured a dollop of the eucalyptus oil in the middle of Tim's back, thin ribbons flowing sluggishly down the indentation of his spine. When Tim twitched at the almost tickling sensation, Kon placed both hands on Tim's back and began to rub the oil all around, until Tim's back was glistening.

Tim moaned into his folded arms, trying his best to remain Bat-quiet. But it just too **good**…

**Kon** felt too good. Kon's hands on his shoulders were now slick and oily, kneading with a tender firmness. Kon's touch, while full of firm strength as he worked out the knots, was also unbelievably gentle as well, seeming to find and soothe the knots in his neck and shoulders with uncanny precision.

Kon's hands then started working all down his back, stroking across his sides with a firm touch that wouldn't tickle. It was comfortable and oddly soothing, having Kon take care of him, and Tim started to feel warm inside and out – and somewhat sleepy.

Tim was soon too drowsy to feel embarrassment as Kon started kneading his ass cheeks. He was mostly just surprised that he was even tense **there**. After Kon was finished massaging his midsection, he moved lower once more, massaging his right leg first.

In the wake of Kon's ministrations, his leg tingled all the way down to his toes, almost like it had been asleep, and was now waking up. Kon moved his attention to Tim's left leg, and when the tension in his thighs started loosening, Tim forgot about the tingles, sighing in bliss as his knees uncramped and the soreness in his calves started dieing down.

Half an hour later, Kon had neared the end of the massage, and was starting the rub-down. Tim had dozed off as Kon worked his muscles, and it was only when Kon's firm, tender touch started eliciting feelings in Tim that weren't just that of comfort, that he roused. So drugged by the haze of pleasurable relief was he that it took him over five minutes to realize what the ache centered near his groin meant.

Tim blushed and reflexively pulled away from Kon's touch – inadvertently pressing his nascent erection against the table. He let out a low moaning hiss at the sensation, and Kon's magic fingers stopped working on his back.

"You okay?" Kon asked, a nagging bit of worry to his normally easy-breezy tone.

Tim's blush deepened, and he buried his face in the towel he'd been using as a pillow. Scrabbling for something to say, he finally came up with, "Yeah, just…bit my tongue."

Tim could almost feel Kon shrugging behind and above him. "Okay. I'm pretty much done anyway," he said, removing his hands completely from Tim's person.

Tim tried not to show his disappointment as he sat up, but in his relaxed and loose state he felt he probably failed. He would rather Kon saw that than the relief, however. If Kon left before…anything else **happened**, then Tim didn't have to think about why he was getting hard from Kon's touch. Maybe it was just because the touching felt good. He didn't **get** touched often. Not like…this. That had to be it.

The thought that it might be just because it was Kon was…troubling.

* * *

Despite Tim's resolve not to think about how Kon touching him made him feel, Kon was determined to help Robin relax. And giving his leader a massage was a tried and true way of that happening.

So, never minding what Tim wanted (or thought he wanted, because what he really wanted was too confusing, especially since he wouldn't think about it, and thus figure it out) Kon ended up giving him a massage each weekend.

More often than not, the massage ended with a certain part of Tim's anatomy being very **un**-relaxed. Thankfully, Kon either didn't notice, or was tactful enough not to mention it.

Tim wasn't sure which option was less unlikely; Kon **was** one of the more oblivious people on the team (witness Cassie's attraction to him, which he had somehow completely missed for over a **year**), and he considered tact something that held notes on the bulletin board.

But there'd always been another layer to Tim's relationship with Kon, one where Kon didn't tease him in quite the same way as he teased everyone else. It was like he had…more respect for Robin.

Or maybe just that Superboy was his best friend.

Of course, the way Kon was touching him right at the moment led Tim's thoughts down a very more-than-friendly direction. It didn't help that Tim had finally given up on keeping his underwear on while undergoing his weekly massage.

Tim tried to reassure himself with the fact that he could hardly avoid becoming aroused in this situation. It was a purely physical reaction resulting from having his slightly-less-erogenous zones massaged…rubbed and kneaded with wonderful skill, in fact.

Then Kon's fingers, both tactile and telekinetic, brushed along areas they definitely should not be brushing. Tim couldn't help but let out a gasp, eyes flashing open in his surprise at this sensual attack.

But then those fingers backed off, smoothing gently along his waist and across the small of his back, alert to any increase of tension in the body under his hands, not going any lower. Tim's breathing stuttered, then slowed, falling into something approaching a meditation rhythm as he lay relaxed and quiescent under Kon's skillful hands. Within minutes, the momentary aberration was forgotten as waves of relaxation once again washed over Tim.

"Where'd you learn how to do this?" Tim slurred once Kon started the 'warm down' part of the massage. Kon couldn't have learned how to do this just from putting sunscreen on girls at the beach.

"Anita showed me a few tricks," Kon told him, hands moving softer and slower, TTK retreating as he finished the massage. Then, a wicked grin on his face that Tim couldn't see, he added, "Also, I read the Kama Sutra cover to cover."

It took a moment for that to sink in, but the startlement Tim felt was enough to jolt him out of his contented haze once more. "You…what? Really?" He expected Kon to say it was a joke.

He didn't expect Kon to telekinetically flip him over onto his back, ghost his hands over Tim's pubic bone, smile at him with seductiveness so clear he could see it through the fogginess of his thoughts, and say, "Yeah, really. I've been planning this for a while."

Kon…had? Tim blinked. And planning…what, exactly? "Huh?"

Kon smirked. "The Boy Wonder at a loss for words…will wonders never cease?" He shook his head, laughing silently. "I figured subtle would work better with you," he said in an explanatory tone – though what he was explaining Tim was **still** trying to figure out. "Only I kinda thought you'd catch on before now. While I will use any excuse available to get my hands on you–" Tim blinked; Kon would? "–I'd much rather you be an active participant, if you know what I mean."

Tim knew what Kon meant. It was just more than a little sudden. "I…" One of Kon's hands had moved up to massage his chest, softly tweaking one or the other of his nipples. The other was cupping his hip, the thumb stroking across the crease between hip and thigh. Taken as a whole, the sensation was very sensual and more than mildly erotic.

Maybe it wasn't so sudden. Tim just hadn't let himself admit to it. "I do. And I…want to," he found himself saying. His body wanted Kon, anyway, and since he'd never been very good at figuring out his own feelings, maybe he should just follow its lead.

Kon's grin was worth the inner turmoil he still felt. Turmoil that started to subside when Kon kissed him, tongue slipping between his lips and licking the inside of his mouth with heat like a flame.

Turmoil that was completely obliterated once Kon got a hand on his dick and gave it a few very practiced strokes.

Thinking was definitely overrated, Tim decided, his own rather hazy, and he gave himself over to the pure feeling of physical contact.

* * *

THE END


	36. Rewarding The Rescuer

**Rewarding The Rescuer**

* * *

Rating: PG  
Summary: Kon is **so** not a damsel in distress. …But at least Robin always comes to his rescue.

* * *

Having to be rescued totally sucks, but actually **being** rescued – that rocks.

Because really, if he had to listen to Ratcatcher sing to his rats for one more minute, he was going to go insane. Where was the Pied Piper when you really needed him?

Probably off shagging the Trickster, actually.

"**Thanks**, man," Kon said gratefully, ripping off the meta-strength ropes that had held him to the walls with a vengeful glee he normally only reserved for punching out supervillains – of which Ratcatcher was **not** one.

Though he had made a passable impression of one for that past **four hours**. Kon couldn't hold back a shudder at the memory.

"No problem," Robin replied, unable or, more likely, unwilling, to keep the amusement out of his tone – or the smirk off his face, the jerk. "How did he catch you?"

"I was too cocky," Kon admitted, because acting humble would make him sound less lame when he finished, "And somehow, he had Kryptonite."

"Ah." Robin nodded dutifully. "That would do it." He cocked his head to the side, examining Kon. "You feeling okay?"

Kon nodded. He was a little tired, but not too bad, as far as Kryptonite exposure went. "I'm good."

"Great. I wasn't going to let you out of our date tonight **that** easily," Robin said, smirking at him archly, before he turned on his heels and started striding away, his cape swirling and snapping behind him in that way he **knew** turned Kon on impossibly much.

"You mean you wouldn't have tucked me into bed with chicken soup and hot chocolate and fussed over me?" Kon demanded, faking shocked hurt as he watched Tim's fantastic ass ripple directly in front of him – he was still a bit too tired to fly, so he was walking, which was fine. More than fine – the view was, as previously stated, fantastic.

Though it was a good thing Robin knocked Ratcatcher out as well as tying him up – no **way** he wanted that creepy old dude seeing **his** Tim like that.

"My 'fussing' abilities would have extended as far as calling for pizza and letting you hog the TV remote, but that's about it," Robin riposted.

Miffed, Kon glared at Robin's back. Four hours of Ratcatcher's completely tone deaf singing, and being nibbled on by his rats while exposed to Kryptonite, and because he could walk away from the scene under his own power, he was expected to just grin and bear it? He didn't **think** so. "Ah. Good to know," Kon mused in fake idleness, as a plan popped into his head fully-formed.

Robin arched an eyebrow in inquiry as he whistled for the Supercycle.

"If you weren't planning to fuss over me, then I guess I don't need to 'reward' you for rescuing me," Kon elaborated, tone breezy and unconcerned.

Robin whirled to face him, a rather dark cast to his features. "Oh…**really**," he practically purred, low and dangerous.

Kon wobbled a bit, and blanched, but held his verbal ground. "Really," he said, almost, but not quite, perfectly bland in tone.

Robin shifted from foot to foot, once, twice, then turned and started walking again. After a moment, Kon followed. "Perhaps…" Robin mused as the Supercycle landed next to him. "Perhaps a bit of fussing **is **in order."

Kon hid a grin, but gave a silent shout of victory.

* * *

THE END


	37. The Boy Wonder Is Mine

**The Boy Wonder Is Mine**

* * *

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The Ray wants Robin. Superboy is **not** down with that.

* * *

Walking into the rec room of the YJ Resort only to find the Ray laying a major liplock on their esteemed leader Robin was **definitely** something Kon could have lived without seeing.

The two appeared to sense his presence, and Kon flushed, backing out the doorway. "Uh…sorry," he said, before making a hasty escape, slamming the door closed behind him.

Then his train of thought caught up with him, and he went back over his actions. "Wait a minute…" Embarrassment fading in the face of righteous anger, Kon slammed the door again, open this time, only to confront the previous scene about twelve seconds further along. A startled Ray was finally being pushed back from a mussed, surprised, and mildly annoyed Robin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kon demanded.

Ray gave him an embarrassed, yet obviously smug smile.

Before he could reply, Kon continued, "Robin is mi–" quickly reconsidering his words on the fly, Kon verbally fumbled and finished, "–iiy boyfriend."

Eyes wide, Ray stared at Kon, slack-jawed. "Bu-whuh?" he croaked, his previous air of superiority having been decimated by those four (and a half) words.

"Yes, Ray, Kon and I are dating," Robin confirmed, backing away from Ray (and only peripherally moving towards Kon). He pulled his cape around him, managing to look less like he was doing it out of uneasiness and more like he was just straightening himself out, though it was his person, and not his Kevlar clothing, which showed signs of the recent amorous attack made on him.

Ray visibly swallowed, eyes flicking back and forth between the other two boys, panic rising in them with each redirection of his gaze. "Oh," he said, voice almost small enough to be dubbed a whisper. "I, uh…"

"–should go, yeah," Kon suggested with nothing resembling subtlety, but something approaching dignity. No harm, no foul; as long as Ray didn't try anything on his boyfriend again, Kon could allow him the mistake of one kiss.

After all, he'd pretty much gotten together with Rob the same way; by getting fed up of semi-flirting back-and-forth with him and just kissing him out the of the blue one day. It had worked out for him, but it might not have. He could empathize with Ray.

Robin might feel differently, but then, probably not much. Probably.

While Kon was trying to figure out whether or not he got to have any feelings on the matter of Ray kissing Robin aside from jealousy, Ray had back slowly away from the actually-not-at-all-terrifying-and-thus-worryingly-alarming duo. Then his powers flashed on and he sped out of the (thankfully open) window faster than even Impulse could manage.

Fear leant strength, apparently. Who knew?

Kon, for one. Because now he and Robin were alone, and Rob was **looking** at him. Kon knew that look. It was the exasperated look of 'You made a mistake but maybe you can still salve my annoyance' look of probably Bat-doom.

To support Kon's knowledge, Robin's left eyebrow quirked above his mask, his typical gesture of incipient annoyance. "Were you about to say 'Robin is **mine**', Superboy?" he asked, voice deceptively laconic.

"Uh…maybe?" Kon offered weakly. He flushed, realizing that perhaps his possessive side wasn't something Robin was particularly fond of. Of course, Robin's broody side wasn't something he liked much, either.

Robin's annoyed smirk soon transformed into a suspiciously smug smile as he swayed closer to Kon like a mesmerizing cobra. "Maybe, huh? Well, 'maybe' if I'm yours," he said with dry playfulness, "then I supposed that makes you…mine."

Nodding almost frantically, Kon thought he was getting off easy.

Robin's smirk turned mischievous. Grabbing Kon's left hand and tugging him closer, he proceeded to lay a major liplock of his own on Kon.

Kon blinked, then fell into returning the kiss, giving as good as his got. Huh. It just so happened that the Boy Wonder had a possessive side, too.

He wasn't just getting off easy; he was just getting off **lucky**.

Cool.

* * *

THE END


End file.
